The Words Of A Rose's Revenge
by cherryblossom11
Summary: The real 20th chapter is up before one century is over! Author is begging for fogiveness and presents A CRUEL PUPPY DOG AND SQUIRREL KILLERS!
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone, this is my first fic ever so please go easy on me. Any ideas or suggestions would help me greatly!!! This fic is about my OC and *someone* from Yu-gi-oh!!! Well, there are quite a few people called cherrryblossom around here so if you don't know who I am...*grins* doesn't matter!!! ^_~ But I just want to say if Kiddi Chi, Anime Babe, Kirsta, SeraphStar or my best friend in ff.net, Ryou Bakura Chan is reading this than I hope you guys will leave me a review saying what I should do to improve the story or how good or bad you guys think it is!! ^_^ Now on with the fic!!!  
  
Chapter 1- What's with all these girls???!!!  
  
It was a beautiful day as the birds flew through the sky singing peacefully to the trees around them. A brown haired boy was sitting in class as usual not paying any attention to the teacher, while she was talking about important words to know in Dutch.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, how is it that you say welcome in Dutch, if you were not too busy looking at the birds!!!" The teacher exclaimed, being totally sure that no student who does not listen to the teacher will get that question right. Even though she knew Seto Kaiba, was admired by the whole class, mostly girls anyway. He was known to be the smartest in class but she did not believe it.  
  
"Welkommen, if you may please and also in Dutch, the language is pronounced Deutch." Seto said casually, as though he believed a kid from grade three should definitely know this.  
  
The teacher was standing there gawking at him, while the students silently snickered. So it was true that this student had everything stored in his head and can use it at the right time without having to question his elders at all.  
  
"Bbbbrrrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnnnngggggggg!!!!!!!" "Okay class it's time to leave, and Mr. Seto Kaiba, may I talk to you for a moment? Seto rose from his seat and walked over to the teacher wondering what childish and idiotic question she would ask next.  
  
"What is it?"He asked questioningly after he took a seat. The teacher asked him to come closer and asked him a question which would have been a piece of cake for anyone who had less pride than him but for him it was like, that single question made him fly all the way to the North Pole. " Do you have a girlfriend?" That was what the question from this teacher was. Was she crazy? Did she need to go to the hospital? He could definitely arrange that, were Seto's first thoughts.  
  
"I-I, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, WOMAN!!!??" Were the first words that came out of his mouth. The teacher was struck dumb from that little sentence. How dare he question a teacher like that!!! Before she could even get another word out of her mouth, Seto Kaiba had disappeared.  
  
Seto's POV  
  
What is wrong with teachers these days??? It is so peculiar how they seem so intelligent but then they seem as though they're just idiotic teenagers from the planet earth. I wish that these teachers would just leave me alone. The last time I was in gym class the teacher was gawking at me too. What's with these teachers and their gawking problems???!!! And if I even thought of what my gym teacher did to me again, I'd get sick!!! She put me in every team that was in the school and made me the captain of everything. I had to work out five hours a night and when I came home she'd somehow have gotten my phone number and she'd start telling me to go over and practice shooting for basketball???!!! Why is it that only teachers who are girls start dragging me here and there??? The guys leave me be and they just congratulate me for my so called excellent work.  
  
When I just walk outside these boys ask me questions like, 'why is it, you're so smart Seto?', 'aren't you very tired of knowing everything there is?' and 'how come you have to be Mr perfect?' These questions drive me CRAZY!!!  
  
That know it all Tea never gets bothered like this. I believe it's because she is a girl, and people expect girls to be this way, they are known as the teacher's pet.  
  
End Of POV  
  
As Seto was walking in a long stride which would seem quite elegant to most people he suddenly heard some girls whisper.  
  
"Isn't he so cute and muscular?" Said the girl named Marissa. "Why he has everything, he's rich, smart and even athletic...not to mention he has a super cute figure!!!" Said the girl next to her, known as Stephanie.  
  
"Why me?", mumbled Seto under his breath as he walked past the beautiful blossoming cherry blossom tree making him look so angelic.  
  
"Ummm...hello? Could you help me sir?" Said a girl with black hair and brown eyes who was wearing normal jeans and a light yellow shirt.  
  
" If you need advice in getting thinner, then no, I don't think I can help you!!!" He said enjoying himself immensely.  
  
"Oh, YOU ARE SOOO-!!!" Exclaimed the girl, and before finishing she just walked off with her cheeks flushing red and mumbling something about her being slim.  
  
Seto chuckled, enjoying at least some part of his so called life. His limo pulled over and he got in wondering what this peculiar girl really wanted and thinking of how he was quite heartless beyond his belief.  
  
His limo drove off leaving dust behind, while the cherry blossom petals fell down ending his departure in a beautiful scene.  
  
Far behind the girl who Seto had insulted was sitting on the grass enjoying the wind going through her hair when somebody suddenly came over to her and asked, " So you're the new girl, I see you've met Seto Kaiba, he was once known as the Game King and he is the smartest one in our class!!!" Said the blonde haired girl with a cute starry expression in her eyes. " He seems more stupid then smart, he needs to learn his etiquette!!!" The black haired girl said without opening her eyes.  
  
"Why YOU HORRIBLE GIRL, Seto Kaiba is the absolute cutest and coolest, I can't find one good reason why he would talk to YOU!!!" The blonde haired girl exclaimed her cheeks flushing fire red, she left in huffs and puffs as she stomped away from the black haired girl.  
  
'Great job, Liana, great job on trying to make friends here' She thought to herself as she got up and walked to the nearest peach tree.  
  
" Seto Kaiba, that is your name and I promise you, you will not insult me a second time... The Game Queen is not done with you yet..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So does anyone like it so far? I'll make sure it'll get quite exciting as I move on!! O_Oo Please review? I worked really hard...please? R & R if you actually read the story. I don't really want any flames but if you guys want to give me advice on how to improve the story then you guys are more than welcome!!! Please review and have a nice day!!! 


	2. I am in for it now!

Hello!!! Thank you sooooo much Angel Slayer and DixyGoddess you guys really made my day!!! But please tell me if I should write this story as a Romance/Humour story or a Romance/General story, I just can't make up my mind on which one to choose!!! ^______^ I am happy to know that at least somebody read it and I knew that the girlfriend part would be kind of funny!!! Now, because you were my first reviewers I'll let you hug anyone you want in the next chapter, if you don't want to I won't write it!!! :P  
  
Yami: O_Oo CB you wouldn't!!!  
  
CB: *grins* I would!!! Now, on with the fic!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I will only say this ONCE it will be here for the whole fic and also the first chapter cause I forgot to write it. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!  
  
Chapter 2- I'm In For It Now!!!  
  
It was a very bleak and rainy day as Liana woke and started to walk out and change. She wore a normal red shirt, which was very loose and she wore track pants. She did not care much about the fact that many girls did not like the type of clothing she wore, she considered them brats.  
  
Liana wore her blue coat and she headed out with her umbrella, thinking about how she could ruin this Seto Kaiba today. Her mind had plans, which even the devil would consider 'evil.'  
  
As she arrived to school very early because she was the new student and she had to be 'introduced' to the class by the teacher. "If I don't get at least one friend here I am going to go over to my room and trash everything." Muttered Liana quietly as she headed to the door to wait everyone's arrival.  
  
As usual Seto was lying there with his hands wrapped over his head, taking his once a day nap because this 'was' the only time he could relax. He did not even bother peeking up as the teacher started talking about a stupid new student.  
  
"Class, today we have a new student from America who has an average of 87, she got perfect in all her exams." Exclaimed the teacher, making sure that the students really paid attention to the part about her exams.  
  
'Oh boy!' Was all Liana thought about as she stood in front of the class. She decided that it wouldn't hurt looking at the so called wreck of a class she was in.  
  
Her eyes wandered first to a boy, it seemed, who was covering himself with his arms. Her eyes widened immensely as she stared and then suddenly she let out a high pitched shriek which could be heard from the next class.  
  
The class stared at her, looking as though this person was surely crazier than they were. Seto who could not even be budged by a teacher actually lifted his head and stared.  
  
His eyes were growing wider by the second. "What the HECK are you doing HERE???!!!" Was what came straight out of his mouth as he started staring at her open-mouthed. The class was even more confused at this. These two students were disturbing their afternoon nap, and they certainly didn't like this.  
  
The teacher on the other hand stood there, grinning from ear to ear. His smile got so wide that people were starting to wonder when he'd have to visit the hospital for a mouth reduction.  
  
"I see you two have met, now that I know our new student has met somebody from the class, I suggest that I pair you two up for the writing composition contest which will be held on Monday." Shouted the teacher, being the only one who was actually smiling.  
  
Seto who was normally the quietest student in the world was yelling until his lungs burst. He did not care if he was surrounded by the class, he'd not even care if he was surrounded by a king but he had to let out this scream of agony.  
  
'Oh man, this day can't be getting any better.' Were exactly the thoughts that Liana was thinking and grinning at. She had gotten her wish, she was going to get her wish and she wondered if this day really 'would' get any better.  
  
As for Seto, you guys can guess what he's feeling like. AS he was walking over to his limo he was stopped by a blonde haired girl. If I may mention this myself, this was the same girl that had called Liana 'horrible.'  
  
"Seto, why is it that YOU of all people actually TALKED to that brat?" Said the girl making sure that she pronounced certain words very loudly.  
  
Seto stared at her while an amusing look formed into his eyes. "Why should YOU care?" Was what he said as he walked away from the girl making sure he sneered at her while he left. He was going to regret all this, but he surely couldn't resist the fact of having some of his time spent amusing himself.  
  
Beside the cherry blossom tree which Liana had been leaning on before, she stood, grinning to herself and thinking, ' This day can't get any better, this is only a taste of the Game Queen, there is much more to see, Seto Kaiba...much more...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am really sorry if this is short you guys but I PROMISE the next one will be better!!! Please review, you guys don't know how I jump with joy when I even get one review!!! So please consider it!!! R&R and chow for now!!! 


	3. What happened!

Hey peops!!! I saw the two new reviews I got (one which didn't show up) and I was sooooooo happy!!! You guys don't know how much I appreciate it!!! The second chapter was short and I know that, so I promise it'll be long in this one!!! ^_~ And to DixieGoddess I am really sorry I spelled your name wrong.O_Oo But I promised you your hug so here it is!!!  
  
Seto: CB, why me? You know very well that most people despise me because I am so cruel to Yami? So why does that girl want ME? *brings out Yami*  
  
Me: -_-o. Okay then...  
  
Seto: Here he is you stupid spoiled girls!!! Go and kiss him!!! *fangirls are surrounded by the super sayen fire thiny and they stomp towards Seto*  
  
Me: Ummm.DixieGoddess you better hurry up with your hug and stuff, cause I don't think Seto will be here for too long...  
  
DixieGoddess (DG): O_Oo I know what you mean...*walks over to Seto and gives him a kiss on the cheek (also hugs him to death) and afterwards runs off and hides behind CB*  
  
Seto: You know what?  
  
Me and DG: What?  
  
Seto: I think I should have a head start on my running this summer...what do you think?  
  
Me and DG: O_o You sure are right!!!  
  
Now that that's over with, I just want to say that Angel Slayer still gets her kiss...if she wants to, please tell me how you liked it DG!!! Now on with the fic!!! ^____^  
  
And this one's for Angel Slayer!!! She wants Yami Yugi!!! ^___^  
  
Yami:O_Oo Cccbbbbbb noooooooo!!!!! You said you loved me???  
  
CB:I still do but you do know I am not the only one!!!  
  
AS: Mwahahaa!!!! *grabs Yami's neck and hugs and kisses him to death*  
  
Yami:Noooooooo!!!! *faints*  
  
CB:Ummm.O_o Please review!!! Annnddd READ!!!!  
  
Chapter 3- Can this get any better???!!!  
  
Liana started walking off towards Domino High as she spotted the blonde haired girl that Seto had insulted last time. She walked towards Liana and stared at her.  
  
"You're still going to SCHOOL after what you did to Seto, last time?!!!" Asked the blonde girl as she looked at Liana with an exasperating expression.  
  
"Yes, actually I am and if you don't mind I'd like to pass through now!!" Screamed Liana as she walked off and pushed the blonde haired girl away.  
  
Liana's POV  
  
What's with that girl? She bothers me all day long and the only thing she ever talks about is Seto. What is WRONG with her??? Now I really regret moving here...  
  
Oh well, at least I'll be able to relax when I get to class...not to mention get some real competition. End Of POV  
  
"Students, today we shall have a class competition for a good reason, half of the class will be on one team and the other on the other team. The group that wins will get 10 percent extra marks in Science during the report cards."  
  
Now the whole class was staring at the teacher, they could not believe that this was actually happening, and as you might have guessed most people already knew in who's team they would be in.  
  
It might have been a coincidence but it was like this, the teacher had picked two captains and in a very strange way they were Liana and Seto. The class had divided very strangely too. All the girls except Liana of course were on Seto's team while all the boys who did not want to be on Seto's team were on Liana's team.  
  
"Okay class I shall start by asking the captains to pick somebody from their group, the captains will be last to battle against each other." Said the teacher smiling as though he just made a big break through in the life of the earth.  
  
Liana send out Yugi while Seto who knows quite well which of the girls were smart chose the blonde haired girl who was actually called Jessica.  
  
"The first question for Yugi is, what organism forms the base of the ocean food chain?" Yugi knew this question since he was in grade seven so he called out, 'phytoplankton.'  
  
Jessica got her next question and it was, "the peach tree first grew in what country?" Jessica was naturally from China and other countries so she exclaimed 'China'.  
  
This went on until Yugi had lost and Jessica moved to the next round. The boys did not have much of a chance because it wasn't there style to really study everything in the book so you could figure out what happened, Liana let Joey go next.  
  
"Ahhh, it's the Chihuahua!!!" Exclaimed Seto while all the girls were giggling like crazy.  
  
"Watch your mouth smarty pants!!!" Was all that Joey said before Liana pulled him over to talk something out with him. She had planned this very carefully and she was not about to let it end in any other way. She would make sure that she will face Seto Kaiba in the finals if it would kill her.  
  
Seto seemed to sense this as he looked at her and a playful grin played on his face as they gazed into each other's eyes menacingly.  
  
"Where was Abraham Lincoln shot?" Was Joey's question. He answered, "What do you think? He got shot in Seto's mansion when he destroyed Seto's plan to take over the world!!!!" This was tremendously funny as all the boys started laughing and Seto did not glare at Joey but his eyes were fixed on Liana as he figured out her scheme.  
  
'He's pretty bright.' Was all Liana thought as she gave Seto a sweet little smile which would have fooled anybody. So as you can figure Joey was out and Jessica came up with the answer "Ford's Theatre."  
  
This was quite serious, Liana's team was all out and only she was left while Seto's team did not even lose one player. She was going to enjoy this.  
  
Seto the other hand was smiling to himself because he knew that his team was going to win for sure. He still knew from all his training that he should not be too over confident but this was surely an exception. Was it not?  
  
Now the rounds were getting closer so, the teacher decided that each member will get the same question and the one to answer first would be the winner.  
  
"What wild dog occurs naturally in Australia?" Was the next question. "I-I know this." Stuttered Jessica as she had a scared thought of losing. "The Dingo." Exclaimed Liana as she grinned at the girl she hated the most in the whole school.  
  
Seto was amazed but he did not show this for he was sure that they'd still win. He just stood there concentrating all his energy into looking and hearing exactly what Liana said.  
  
"What forms when a massive star-""Supernova." Said Liana without even letting the teacher finish the question. The teacher was quite amazed at how a new student could answer his questions so flawlessly.  
  
Fortunately for Liana, Seto's team started to brake up and it was very close to Seto's turn. Seto on the other hand was enjoying watching her beat all these girls who despised her, while all the boys were patting Liana's back as she defeated one opponent after the other.  
  
~Yugi, this girl is very gifted.~ Was what Yami said as looked at the scene, "Do you actually think she will beat Seto? Asked Yugi in his mind.  
  
~They will both be quite evenly matched.~ Was all Yami said after he started concentrating on the scene again.  
  
"Everyone, please make a circle around the last two contestants!!!" Screamed the teacher as he hopped up and down showing that he was terribly excited on seeing who was going to win.  
  
The final question was, "Indians used what kind of signals to communicate long distances?"  
  
It was as though Seto and Liana had the exact same mind or could read each other's minds but they both yelled, "smoke" in split-seconds.  
  
Now the class was in an uproar mainly because they had never seen anyone match Seto Kaiba in mere brain power. They could not believe that Liana was actually getting close to winning!!! The girls in other matters had blood all over their lips from biting them so hard.  
  
"Another name for the Netherlands?" "Holland."  
  
"The funnybone is not a bone at all but a?" "Nerve!!!"  
  
You can imagine how this went on, the teacher asked question after question and both of them said everything at the exact same time until they were out of breath and they could barely talk.  
  
"What is the oldest musical instrument?" Was the final question and everyone stopped breathing as silence held. Seto and Liana stood there waiting for one of them to give out the answer. They were fixed together and they were more like gazing at each other than glaring, it might have been because both of them were too tired to glare.  
  
Seto's POV  
  
This CAN'T be happening to ME!!! I have never faced an opponent this good but that last question, I can not answer it...it was never my style to study instruments because I did not have time to study music at all. I don't believe this I am going to LOSE to THIS girl...could it not have been someone else?  
  
She will mock me for eternity!!! I must concentrate, I know I have to think hard!!!  
  
End of POV  
  
Liana's POV  
  
I-I can't answer it, I know the answer.but it was so long ago that I just can't remember it!!!  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Mommy, am I good at playing the flute?" Asked little Liana wearing a white and blue dress with her hair in pigtails.  
  
Her mother smiled at her knowingly, "Yes, my child you are good...but let me ask you a question, have you ever wondered what the oldest musical instrument was?  
  
"No, Ma...I haven't but I know you'll tell me, won't you?" Asked Liana as she hugged her mom's leg and gazed at her beautiful sea blue eyes.  
  
"Yes my child, this ancient instrument was played even by the Indians it was called the.  
  
~End Of Flash Back~  
  
Liana felt some tears forming in her eyes, she tried to wash them off, they were very small so that nobody could barely see them except Seto because he was only about 20cm away from her. She was crying because she remembered how her mother died of lung cancer. That is exactly why she hated anyone who ever even held a cigarette in his hands.  
  
Seto did see that tear as it slowly slid down her cheeks and Liana was very surprised to see his eyes change from a hard blue and cold steel look to a very soft innocent sea blue which reminded her so much of her mothers eyes. She gazed at his eyes a little longer as though she was attached to them.  
  
Seto recovered from this and broke up the gazing. He kicked himself mentally from letting his guard down. He had lost the soft and innocent look and he replaced it yet again with a hard and steel blue look.  
  
"T-The D-Drum." Liana whispered. The teacher moved closer to her so that he could listen better.  
  
"What did you say my dear." He asked softly as he saw Liana's lips moving.  
  
"T-The Drum!" Liana said in a vice a bit higher than a whisper. The teacher looked at her amazingly and raised up her hand.  
  
"Class we have a WINNER!!!!" Shouted the teacher after the silence which had been there for so long had been broken.  
  
The boys all started to cheer and even the girls joined in a bit of merriment as the game had ended!!! Seto on the other hand was not moving but was standing there as unmoving as a statue,  
  
After the classes were all over Liana started to walk home when she suddenly noticed Set sitting by her cherry blossom tree, he seemed to have his eyes closed and looked like he was deep in thought.  
  
Seto seemed to notice that somebody was looking at him and he opened his eyes as he saw Liana approaching.  
  
"Stay where you are." He said with a hint of sadness. Liana did not listen but she slowly walked over to him...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Oooohhh.my neck is hurting from leaning and looking at the keyboard so long!!! So...how did you guys like my cliffy? I really worked hard on that and I do know there are a lot of POVS!!! I want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed me!!! I appreciate you guys sooooo much!!! Please tell me if I should continue this or stop, I'm not sure what you guys want... R&R!!! And you're right DixieGoddess being evil is totally kewl!!!  
  
Seto: Right, no wonder you say, 'Eeeeeviiiiilnneeessss RULES!!!! Every day...  
  
*blushes* Umm.Okay then be seeing you guys!!! Please do lave a review!!! 


	4. What did I do to her?

Thank you all fellow reviewers, a big thanks to Angel Slayer, Ryou Bakura Chan (kill Seto for me) and PixieGoddess also my newest reviewer Kuria!!! You people rule the world!!!  
  
King and Queen: Than who are we???  
  
CB: Ummm.. -_-o everyone!!! This is going to be a kind of a romantic chapter so if your lil sis and bro can't stand the thought of romance or whatever I just want to say.RUN FOR YOUR LIFE KIDDIES!!!! RUUUUNNNN!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: O_Oo Why am I still putting this? THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME SO YOU PEOPLE BETTER NOT FORGET!!!! I don't own anything!!!  
  
Chapter 4- What's she doing???  
  
Liana walked up closer, she took one step at a time fearing that Seto might get all maniac like and kill her or something, you never know, she experienced this before. She could see Seto with his knees bend to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.  
  
"Seto.what's wrong?" She asked, a bit concerned that anything could make a boy this sad, especially someone like Seto Kaiba. She sat down with her back to the cherry blossom tree as she gazed at the falling petals falling down so graciously.  
  
She hadn't noticed this but Seto had deliberately stood up and walked away as she could not find him to her left. "Wha-" Was all she said before she ran over to where Seto's limo usually appeared.  
  
He sat inside and then he saw Liana get inside so quick that an eagle would have been fooled that there was anybody even beside him. He looked at her with a very questioning expression and he screamed. "What are you doing INSIDE MY limo???!!!" Yelled Seto so loudly that the birds who were peacefully feeding their young suddenly dropped their worms.  
  
Liana gave him one of her so called grins and replied, "I'm you're essay partner, aren't I?" Seto stared at her and yet he knew she was right but why did she have to come over TODAY??? It was one of his worst days ever and the reason why he was so sad was sitting right beside him.  
  
Liana sat down with her legs crossed and she just looked out the window without paying much attention to Seto.  
  
Seto's POV  
  
Why did I let her in? I could have just yelled at her and told her to get out of my limo.but no, my mind just couldn't reply back.  
  
Hmmm.I wonder what she'll do when she comes over, I'll just have to finish the essay all by myself and I guess she'll just be eating grapes while a slave feeds her or something, much like the princesses in Egypt.  
  
Wait a minute! What will Mokuba think if I brought her home? Would he think she was my 'girlfriend'? If so, then I'll make sure that teacher who asked me this 'stupid' question will be in the hospital before she can scream ' No!!!'  
  
End Of POV  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You seemed to have this very weird evil like grin on your face, it was quite freaky."  
  
"Really?" Seto replied as he looked at her with amusement. Liana on the other hand was quite scared and that's why she moved to the other side of the window quick. Seto might be planning to do something dreadful to her by the expression on his face.  
  
Seto let out a chuckle as he looked at her panic driven face and he just started folding his arms to his chest and smiling smugly at himself, at least he knew now how to scare his worst enemy off.but did she know how to scare him?  
  
The limo finally came to a halt and Liana's breath was gone as she stared at Seto's mansion. "Liana, what do you think of my mansion?" Asked Seto as he saw how she didn't say a word.  
  
"I-I'm speechless." Said Liana, as she still looked at the beautifully painted and decorated mansion.  
  
"I hope you know this is the last mansion I own, I just live here to spend my school days in because it's the closest mansion I own to the school." Replied Seto casually as Liana gave him a smile which said the word 'yeah, right' on her face.  
  
"You don't believe me?" Asked Seto with a very innocent voice.  
  
Seto had just realized how he had said this and he kicked himself mentally for letting his guard down. He knew very well that if he let his guard down even once he would be getting trampled all over the place.  
  
Seto grabbed Liana's arm and moved her forwards into the mansion so easily as though he thought she was a little puppy on a leach or something.  
  
"Let go, Seto!!!" Liana cried as his grip got harder on her hand when she got more reluctant at moving forwards. Seto looked into her eyes and told her in his own way that she better move and come in or she would face the consequences.  
  
Liana saw his look and let him 'guide' her as he pleased. Suddenly she saw a little kid who was about the age of ten run up to her and Seto.  
  
He gave Seto a really long hug and she couldn't believe this, but Seto was smiling and his eyes were all warm without a sign of coldness in them. It was as though this was Seto's other side which was rarely ever seen by anyone, this was the side which didn't have a shield covering it.  
  
"Mokuba, this is Liana and she and I will have to work on our essay together so I hope you won't bother us" Said Seto, showing a slight smile as he saw Mokuba's amusing yet cunning grin.  
  
"You're lying big brother, she's your girlfriend isn't she? But why did you bring her into the mansion and not those other girls who start surrounding you and asking you out? Asked Mokuba with the expression of an innocent child who didn't know anything, this face could have worked on anyone but Seto.  
  
"MOKUBA!!! I'm going to get you for that!!!" Was all Seto yelled before he started chasing his brother, while Mokuba was laughing like crazy, Seto jumped over tables, couches and other furniture, this impressed Liana a bit.  
  
Liana had to laugh at Mokuba's silly questions (she noticed that Seto had a nice smile for a boy), but one part of her wanted to join Seto to get revenge on Mokuba, this side was not close to bursting though.  
  
Finally Seto got tired of chasing Mokuba and he sat down on the couch exhausted as he saw Mokuba running off up the stairs.  
  
" Mr. Kaiba may I get you a drink or such?" Asked a maid who was just coming down the stairs and who nearly got run over by the hysteric Mokuba.  
  
Seto just pointed his finger at Liana and sat down on the couch saying 4 words. "Same thing as her." Were the words and his eyes suddenly started to close slowly as he went into a quiet slumber.  
  
"I'd like some 'cold water' Said Liana as she wore a very evil grin on her face which would have made Satan jealous. The maid was quite perplexed as she thought that Liana could have ordered something better but she was not one who did not listen to her orders so she got a cold water bottle out of the big. no. humongous fridge.  
  
When Liana got her glass of water she asked for two glasses, one for Seto and one for her, she took the glasses and she went over to Seto looking at his face calmly.  
  
'Hmm.he looks much better when he's asleep, also he has a much better personality' thought Laina with a very big grin on her face. She took one glass of cold water, was it ever cold, it even made her blood run cold. She took it and DUMPED it on Seto.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Screamed Seto and he woke up and stood straight as he wrapped his arms around himself and noticed his teeth were chattering.  
  
Liana sat beside him and she grinned saying one word with the other glass of water in her left hand, "Water?"  
  
Seto stood up and gave her a menacing look and went over to his room to change. He came down and his arms were behind his back.  
  
Liana walked over to him and stood there grinning from ear to ear. "Why did you do that?" Asked Seto calmly as he clenched both his fists so tightly that they became white.  
  
" I heard that you were a very sound sleeper so I thought that this should make you wake up, and you did say you'd take anything that I took!" Liana replied winking at him with a grin, which made her look kind of cute in Seto's scale of cuteness.  
  
"I believe you weren't prepared for this though!!!" Seto took out his Triple Beam Water Gun and fired VERY cold water at her.  
  
"Eeeekkk!!!!" She yelled as she pounced on Seto and he was stuck on the ground. "Let go, you're clothes are wet for god's sake!" Said Seto quietly into her ear. Liana didn't listen but she grinned and stood up while she still pinned his hands to the ground.  
  
"Don't you want to get changed?" Seto muttered with a mocking voice. "No." Liana said.  
  
"Certainly you're uncomfortable?" Asked Seto as he was getting annoyed being stuck on the ground. " Not really" Liana said sounding like a person who was bored to death.  
  
"Liana, I can brake free easily but I wouldn't want you to hurt your oh-so sensitive skin." Said Seto with an equally bored voice. Liana raised an eyebrow and said, "Really?"  
  
Seto just nodded his head and looked up at her eyes which seemed to be doubting his sincerity. "Would you like to have a bet?" Asked Seto.  
  
"Fine." Replied Liana with a bit of interest showing in her voice. " We'll bet on something, if I win then." Said Seto, thinking hard and when he had decided his cheeks started changing from a peachy white to a soft red. Liana was very interested in what had caused this.  
  
" I get a kiss, anywhere I like..." Said Seto as he waited for Liana to slap him hard, no other girl would slap him but she seemed like she would. Liana just stood there looking at his eyes surprised. She looked at his eyes for a long time until she finally figured out that he was not kidding at all when he had said that just a moment ago.  
  
"Hmmm.you'll have to, uhhh, clean up the whole house without letting the maid do any of the work!!!" Liana exclaimed, as she pictured Seto washing the dishes, Seto doing the laundry, Seto cooking supper and doing other 'common' things. The maid had heard a bit of the conversation and was hoping dearly that Liana would win. She started to have a liking to that girl.  
  
"Would I still have to pay the maid?" Asked Seto as he hoped he surely wouldn't have to and then realized that he shouldn't have asked at all, now he'd surely have to pay her.  
  
Liana nodded her head and she asked, "For how long do I have to keep you down?" Seto announced, "3 minutes." That was fine with her and the maid got the watch ready as she was listening to the conversation behind the wall.  
  
"GO!!!" Both of them exclaimed as the fighting started. First Liana got a head start and she managed to hold Seto down for about 20 seconds until he turned her over and now was on top of her for 40 seconds. Liana made a very sharp turn and got Seto below her for another 20 seconds until they were both on their side trying to push each other down.  
  
They spent 40 seconds like that and then there were only 60 more seconds left. Seto had to admit that Liana was the strongest girl he had ever met, she would certainly not give up very easily.  
  
There were only 10 seconds left and they were back on their sides again until 3 seconds came up and Seto made a big effort to push Liana on her back and he sat on top of her while pinning her hands to the ground.  
  
"TIME UP!!!" Exclaimed the maid as she knew that Seto had won and she hoped that they'd have this battle again and next time she hoped very badly that Liana would be there to win the match.  
  
Seto stood up and let Liana go, "You changed the circulation of my hand!" Yelled Liana as she saw how red her hand had become. Seto grinned and replied, "looks much better now." Liana had to punch him on his stomach for that.  
  
"So, I win, do I get my you-know-what now?" Seto asked a bit annoyed and he was ready to kill her if she said 'no'.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Hmm? Is that a yes?"  
  
"Hmmm.."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"LIANA!!!"  
  
Liana just grinned and she went over to the couch looking at Seto with a grin," fine, close your eyes." She said. Seto looked at her very weirdly and he sat on the couch and closed his eyes as he peeked.  
  
"No peeking Seto.."  
  
Seto was still peeking, now even more.  
  
"I said no peeking Seto..:  
  
Seto was grinning and now his eyes were wide open.  
  
"I SAID NO PEEKING!!!" Screamed Liana as Seto closed his eyes tightly hoping very much that his ears weren't dead yet.  
  
Liana thought a bit of what she could to take herself out of that mess until she saw Jessica walking toward the mansion, Liana was now closing up on the jackpot.  
  
"Seto.." She said quietly.  
  
"Hmmm?" He asked as he closed his eyes tightly making sure that he couldn't see anything but the darkness.  
  
"Wait a minute and please keep your eyes closed."  
  
Seto nodded and did as he was ordered to do, even though he rarely took orders from anybody.  
  
Liana tiptoed towards the door and motioned Jessica to come in. Jessica was very surprised and she came inside. "What?" She asked very seriously.  
  
"Calm down, Jessica, I'm not going to kill anyone or anything like that." Said Liana as she laughed a bit.  
  
Jessica still wasn't trusting her, mostly because of the fact that both of them were enemies to the end with each other.  
  
"Jessica, am I good enough for a favour?" Liana whispered.  
  
"If you mean doing me favours in embarrassing me, yes." Jessica said with her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
Liana grinned and whispered what she wanted her to do.  
  
"So you're giving me a chance to do THAT, why in the world don't you want to, is this a trick? Asked Jessica.  
  
"No it's not a trick and I know that you're interested so is it a deal?" Asked Liana questioningly as she saw how surprised Jessica was.  
  
"So afterwards I am supposed to leave?"  
  
"Yes, afterwards you'll have to leave." Said Liana quietly.  
  
"Okay, but if I get in trouble with Seto I'm going to kill you, you hear me?" Replied Jessica very seriously, she could not believe her worst enemy was letting her do this.  
  
"Sure." Liana replied.  
  
Liana and Jessica walked into the room and Jessica sat down on the couch beside Seto. "Liana?" Asked Seto as he was still closing his eyes and wanted to make sure she was there.  
  
"I'm back Seto, sorry it took so long." Liana replied. She gave a quick wink to Jessica as she sat down on the other couch and grinned.  
  
Jessica wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned forward to give Seto a light kiss on the cheek. Seto, was surprised but he still wrapped his arms around Jessica and in his mind he thought 'What the heck is with this lipstick, I never knew it felt so slimy, I don't believe she wears it and how come Liana feels feels so thin.oh well.'  
  
Jessica seemed to be enjoying herself a bit as Seto gave her a quick kiss on the lips and than let her go. Jessica seemed to be blushing so much she looked like an apple.  
  
She then walked out the door giving a quick wink to her worst enemy. Liana grinned and walked over to Seto and told him he could open his eyes now.  
  
Seto grinned at her and he just stood there saying, "You don't kiss well." This gave him a red cheek which he should have gotten before.  
  
Liana just thought 'that one's for Jessica, the next one will be for me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh god that was long wasn't it? Hope you guys are pleased!!! ^_^ Sorry for not updating sooner, I've got sooo much homework!!! If you guys think that I won't appreciate reviews for Chapter's 1,2,3 and 4 then you're wrong. I'd love it if you could review those chapters and then tell me what you thought.  
  
Do you think this was too romantic for a fic rated PG? I'm not sure.I don't think so cause I've read fics with A LOT of romance and swearing which were rated PG. Please tell me and I'd be happier than anything in the world if you guys reviewed.  
  
Even if you guys are bored please take your mouth and click the 'submit' button and type in your name and then write 'good' or 'bad.' Please do!!!  
  
I love all of you and thank you very much for liking my fic. And Lia I'm sorry I didn't mention you, you're the sweetest!!! Thank you everyone!!! Bye and tell me if I should continue!!! R&R please!!! This might be a bit OOC -_-o!!! 


	5. God, This Water Is Killing Me!

Hello ppl, I'd like to thank Deja*vu, Kuria, DixieGoddess, Angel Slayer and Kiddie Chi, I was really happy to hear from you!!! Oh, and Kiddie Chi by accident I deleted one of my fics cause I was new to the thingy.O_Oo Oh and Kiddie Chi does the name 'Kristy' ring a bell? Red eyes and hair it shall be!!! Hope to gat as many reviews to encourage me as possible!! ^___^ Oh, and for Kuria, you wanna slap don't ya?  
  
Seto: CB, you're looking at me, very frighteningly.  
  
CB:*gets Kuria out of bush* ATTACK!!!  
  
*You can see Kuria slapping Seto like a maniac*  
  
CB: ^_^o Hope you're pleased and here's the next chapter!!!  
  
Chapter 5- Why the heck did she do that for???  
  
Liana gave Seto a very good slap across the cheek and another slap on the other cheek for herself. She grinned took the glass of cold water and said, 'this should make you're cheeks change from red to blue." And then she marched out grinning like a little child.  
  
Seto recovered got changed the 3 time in one day and sat down cursing her, He was going to make sure of one thing though, nobody but 'him' was allowed to make her mad and if anyone objected, mostly the boys, they'll get it from him for sure.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Liana woke up with a wide yawn as she stretched her arms and started getting her clothes ready, she would wear a dark red t-shirt with black pants today and as she combed her hair she started out trying new styles.  
  
She was alone in this house so she did not have a mom to tell her to hurry up for school. She focused her eyes on the clock and gasped, five minutes till school starts and it takes her 10 minutes to walk there!!!  
  
Liana ran as fast as possible and even a small dog had to look up at the red blur that was zooming passed it. Liana didn't think of anything except for the fact that she could not be late and let Seto enjoy seeing her in trouble, that might be why she had by accident bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey cutie, what's your name?" Asked this so called 'cute' guy who was looking as though he was drunk or something. Liana was disgusted and she tried to pass him but he grabbed her hand. He was pulling her closer and she tried really hard to free herself.  
  
Liana's POV  
  
I-I can't pull myself free, but how come I could from Seto? Was he going easy on me? If so then I dearly hope that I survive this so that I can kill him.  
  
He's hurting me, Ooww!!! Please, somebody help me!!!  
  
End Of POV  
  
"Hold it there you little bastard." Came a female voice from about a mile away. Both Liana and the man who was holding her hand looked up and saw a girl who was about 5 foot 4, she wore a shirt with no sleeves, her eyes were very weirdly fire red but it looked very close to being a very light brown at the same time. Her hair was black and was died with red streaks, which glimmered in the sun.  
  
The girl came over and took the man's arm of Liana's as though he was only holding her with his little finger, she then looked him squarely in the eye and said, "Get out of here you insolent little brat."  
  
Liana was amazed as she saw the man running off behind a wall. The girl approached her and simply said, "Krystiana, call me Kristy, yours?"  
  
Liana approached the strange girl and shook her hand, she said "Liana, call me Lia." Kristy seemed to like Liana already and she asked her what school she went to, "Domino, why?" Asked Liana.  
  
"Oh, I go there too, have you heard they'll be switching our schedules?" Asked Kristy with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, I never knew." Said Liana, as she started grinning like a little kid and had one thought in her head, 'Seto won't bug me now."  
  
Kristy was surprised to see that Liana was so happy and she asked her. Liana just smiled and told her, her whole story. Kristy seemed o laugh in all the right spots as she told her about the cold water and hoe Jessica kissed Seto.  
  
"So, do you have the hots for him too?" Asked Liana, she was not about to change her mind of getting a single friend here.  
  
"Me, and Seto Kaiba?" Kristy laughed a bit and then said, "I have someone else in mind." She replied casually but her eyes were showing that she was hiding a lot.  
  
"Do tell me, who are you after?" Asked Liana showing of her curiosity tremendously. Kristy replied, 'Yami.'  
  
"Yami?" Liana had not heard of this boy before. "Oh. He's the Game King arund here but he's not really considered a smart kid in class and stuff, he's just..well..uh." Liana filled in the space, 'Cute?" Liana asked, Kristy nodded and they both started giggling. "Oh god, 2 minutes until school starts!!!" Screamed Liana as both the girls realized this. Suddenly they saw a limo pulling by and the window came down.  
  
"Hmm, does the cold water girl and her lovely friend need a lift to school?" Asked Seto as he saw Liana and Kristy screaming their lungs out. Liana was al red and Kristy grinned and elbowed Liana, "Not bad looks." She whispered as both of them started giggling again.  
  
Seto did not understand this girl gibberish but he did raise an eyebrow and gave Liana a very questioning look. "Seto, did you know they're going to change our schedules?" Asked Liana who was grinning widely until she saw a hint of disappointment in Seto's eyes.  
  
He then recovered, grinned and said, "Awww, poor Liana can't spill any water on anyone else now." Liana gave him a kick on his leg and Kristy laughed as she zipped open her bag.  
  
Liana moved over to Kristy and they were covering something which Seto couldn't see. He just sat there looking forward.  
  
"Hmm, not a bad idea Kristy she said as he saw how Kristy was filling up two glasses with absolutely cold water. "Lia, do you think he'll mind getting wet when he's at school?" Asked Kristy. Then both of the girls looked at each other and said, "Naaaa.."  
  
Kristy's POV  
  
I never thought I'd veer get a friend in this school, all the girls seemed to hate my style and how I loved fighting and wasn't all sophisticated like they were but now I've found somebody who resembles me a lot.  
  
She's really nice and I hope that we'll be best friends, I also love her taste in people to annoy.  
  
End Of POV  
  
Kristy might not know this but Liana had been having the exact same thoughts about Kristy. Kristy started to move top the other side of Seto with her glass behind her back. Seto just eyed her weirdly.  
  
Then both of them yelled, "ONE, TWO, THREE ATTACK!!!!" So now you could see Seto dripping from head to toe in cold water. He was not one to lose his temper but this was an exception.  
  
He grabbed the two girls and pushed them down on their seats. All three of them were now in those dust clouds and they were laughing and fighting until suddenly the door of the limo went open and they all fell down.  
  
Seto was on top of both the girls and all three of the were looking at. THE PRINCIPAL!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, I updated for all my nice reviewers, oh, and DixieGoddess remind me that baseball bats are not supposed to be eaten either!! ^_~ I hope Ryou Bakura Chan is still reading this!!! Hope so Lia!!!  
  
And how do you guys like it so far? What do you think about Kristy? Especially you Kiddie Chi!!! ^_~  
  
I hope all of you guys review me again, And a special thanks to Angel Slayer and Deja*vu!!! Hope to see all of you again and I hope others read this fic too!!!  
  
Bye, don't forget to R&R!!! 


	6. Now It's Elements!

O_Oo 21 REVIEWS!!! *faints*  
  
Seto: -_-"  
  
CB: GOD PEOPLE!!! You are sooooo kewl!!! Thank you soooo much, Agel123292, Kuria, Sungirl and Lia (Ryou Bakura Chan)!!! A big thanks for Kiddie Chi!! ^___^ Thanks for reading this Lia and all of you other super cute and lovely and nic-  
  
Seto: O_Oo You can stop now!!!  
  
CB: -_-" reviewers. YOU GUYS MADE MY HEART SKIP A THOUSAND TIMES!! ;_; and Kiddie Chi it will be more romantic in this chapter!!! ^_~ To all the people who like humour don't worry there'll be equally as much humour!! ^_^  
  
Seto: -_-o Yeah right, if you make me even kiss Liana I'm gonna kill you, and anyway what were you saying about school?  
  
CB: O_Oo Uhhhh..well, I was walking along and this guys like, CB come over here, and I'm like, WHAT???, And then he's like I love 'you.'  
  
Seto: -_-" CB...did you even hear properly?  
  
CB: Well not THAT much but I do know it was something with 'love.'  
  
Seto: O_Oo He said and I quote, 'I love your brother.'  
  
CB: GAY People!!!*faints*  
  
Seto: O_Oo On with the fic!!!  
  
Chapter 6- Elements Can Really Kill!!!  
  
  
  
Seto, Kristy and Liana looked up to see the principal looking at them. Seto was positioned on top of both the girls while they were under him.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, I am very disappointed to see you doing this to those poor helpless girls, this will not be accepted, boys can not do this, I must give you detention and I hope you'll learn a lesson." Exclaimed the principal as he stood there with his arms crossed.  
  
Seto stood up and looked at the principal with his jaw open. "S-sir this is a misundersta-"  
  
Before Seto could finish the principal exclaimed, "Mr. Kaiba either you'll go to detention or I will have to take you there by force."  
  
Seto could not escape from this situation, he just gave a very big frown to Liana as he followed the principal to the detention room.  
  
When both Seto and the principal were gone the two girls came together and they started to laugh in hysterics.  
  
"Ha hah!! D-did you see his face???!!!" Screamed Kristy as she started crying while still laughing.  
  
"Oh god, that was so the funniest!!!" Yelled Liana. Until suddenly they heard the bell ring and started running towards their classes.  
  
~In The Class~  
  
"We have learned Dutch today and now we shall begin with French." Said the teacher in a monotone like voice, which could have made you sleep and fall off your desk at the same time.  
  
"Seto, Liana I have heard that you were pretty good in the Science class would you like to demonstrate a simple conversation?" Asked the teacher as she noticed how Seto was just glaring at the board and giving it looks that were suited to kill.  
  
Liana gulped, she might be good at things but she certainly didn't know much French, even though people did say she was great at it.  
  
Seto marched forward and said, " Pour quoi a tu pas maider qu'en je marcher dans le bureau de directeur? (Why did you not help me when I had to go to the principal's office?)  
  
Liana was struck dumb by that question but because the teacher could not hear what he had said but she did know he was talking French, she let it slip and waited for Liana's answer.  
  
"P-Par ce'que, par ce'que.. (B-because, because.)  
  
"Oui?" (Yes?)  
  
"Brrrrrrriiiinnngggggggg!!!!" 'Saved by the bell' thought Liana, the teacher was very unhappy about the thought that she had not heard Liana's answer but she thought that she'll make them do it again next time.  
  
Seto walked out casually and his devious mind was plotting evil plans when he suddenly saw Liana come over. He ran and got to her. He pinned her to the wall and she was not even looking at him. It seemed as though her hair was covering her eyes with a light shadow.  
  
Seto looked pleased and he grinned and said, "I guess French does make you listen more doesn't it?" Suddenly, "AAHHHHHHhhhhh!!!!" Screamed Seto as he felt icy cold water run down his spine, he saw Kristy behind him grinning and then taking Liana's hand and running off.  
  
"Why the heck am I always disturbed when I'm alone with her?" Asked Seto to himself calmly, but for one thing he was going to do something evil to Kristy, That was for sure.  
  
~Outside Beside The Cherry Blossom Tree~  
  
"Oh god did you see him???" Laughed Kristy as she started rolling around the grass, "Hello, you are Kristyana I presume?" Asked a male voice which made Kristy's heart jump higher than mount. Everest.  
  
Yami was actually talking to her!!!  
  
Kristy's POV  
  
Oh god, I feel drowsy, I don't believe this.  
  
End Of POV  
  
Suddenly Kristy fainted and Liana gave a weird stare and looked up at Yami, he was quite handsome but somehow she liked Seto's looks better.  
  
"Uhh, Yami right? My friend is a bit busy, we love pretending to faint!!!" Said Liana as she grinned and made a weird like face.  
  
Yami smiled and thought, 'lies should not be told, but this is an exception."  
  
Liana was relieved that Yami was gone until suddenly she saw water plunging toward Kristy, she reacted fast and jumped on top of Kristy.  
  
"Ha hah!!! Now I know why you girls think this is so funny!!!" Laughed Seto as he saw Liana with her hair all wet and her clothes drooping because of the water.  
  
Liana jumped on top of Seto and she sat there waiting.  
  
About 2 minutes past until, "Will you ever get off me?" Groaned Seto as he felt his back hurt a bit. Liana grinned and looked at him mockingly as she sat down.  
  
"Seto.you could have thrown me off easily why aren't you?" Asked Liana as she remembered her vow to kill Seto after the dumb guy grabbed her.  
  
Seto responded by grabbing her around the waist and turning here over, now she was below him.  
  
"Because it wouldn't be fun seeing you all sad and giving me death glares." Responded Seto as he leaned toward her.  
  
Liana's heart skipped two beats faster until he softly kissed her lips and looked at her with amazement.  
  
"Why did you put lip stick the other time? You can kiss well. Actually, you're the best one so far." Said Seto softly.  
  
Liana was enjoying listening to Seto about what a bad kisser Jessica was, he kissed her a little longer this time and she let out a shudder.  
  
"Are you alright?" Asked Seto soothingly.  
  
"AUUGGGGHHH!!!" Screamed Seto as he felt earth being thrown on his head. Liana was pulled out of his firm grasp and she saw Kristy grinning and saying, " People do get old of water you know."  
  
Both girls giggled and Seto was left there with a very angered look but still a light blush, "had Kristy witnessed anything?" He surely hoped not.  
  
~Back At A Secret Hiding Spot Inside The Hole Of A Tree~  
  
Liana was sitting down her face all red. "Oh god girl, you LET him kiss you??? Why didn't you protest?" Asked Kristy with a slightly curious look on her face.  
  
Liana just shrugged and said, "And why did you let Yami make you faint? You're supposed to be strong!!!"  
  
Both girls stared at each other and thought for a little bit, soon they couldn't find any answer to their questions and they started laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
"So, we'll use earth as our next weapon Kristy?" Asked Liana after stopping laughing.  
  
Kristy grinned and said, "I think Seto likes that more!!!" Liana laughed and sat down asking her, "We won't use fire on him.will we?"  
  
"Hmm.we will, but we'll make sure he has fire proof clothes!!!" Exclaimed Kristy.  
  
Both girls glanced at each other and screamed, "ATTACK OF THE ELEMENTS!!!"  
  
When suddenly.a little box arrived.by puppy mail. The package seemed to be pulled by the puppy, and it found Liana and snuggled into her.  
  
"Hmmm. this puppy likes you so this must be from Seto!!!" Grinned Kristy.  
  
Liana blushed and said, "You're choice in men isn't that bad either." This time Kristy had to blush and both of them were looking at the package and thinking.should we open it.  
  
They decided that if the puppy was also a gift then it must be good, they opened the nicely wrapped package AND.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's a cliffy!!! ^_~ Anyone liked the lil romance scene? Hope so!!! ^_____^ Thank you soooo much you guys and I believe I'm updating cause I'm sooo pleased!!! ^___^ Hope to hear from all of you soon and please excuse the spelling mistakes!!!! Bye, don't forget to R&R!!!  
  
It would make me soooooo happy, I envy all you people!!! ^____^  
  
Seto: -_-o Except for me.  
  
CB: Yup!!! ^^ 


	7. Disaster!

CB: Hello.  
  
Lightning: Hmmm.I'm her Yami and I shall write this today and to Yami No Tenshi, my Hikari here has invited me over to handle this story in a more convenient way, I shall change it's description and I shall change the 'Game Queen' part, your eyes hurt that badly? My Hikari must have written too much.  
  
CB: Yami, you know that she meant the writing wasn't good.  
  
Lightning: Yes, I know, she just turned 13, and she is the best writer in her whole class, if any of the people in her class ever wrote a story you would not understand a quarter of the things they were saying.  
  
CB: To everyone here, I want to say that this story will have some dramatic changes, I am really happy that people here are enjoying this!  
  
Lightning: Yes.  
  
CB: A big thanks to, the person who I shall call 'blank', Deja*vu, Kiddi Chi, Kuria, Sungirl and Angel123292.  
  
Lightning: You girls have helped her more than you know, she considers you very highly because of all the confidence you've given her.  
  
CB: Now I will try and make Seto a bit less OOC, and for the matter I want to thank Yami No Tenshi for pointing out that my two characters are very Mary Sue like, but I'd like to know how many of you like them the way they are, now on with the fic.  
  
Chapter-7  
  
Liana decided that she would open the gift first and make sure that she got the first glance of what was inside. She opened it up and she felt water spurting all over her face.  
  
Kristy let out a giggle as Liana stood up and walked over to where Seto might be, this time she was surely going to kill somebody foe this, she spotted Seto talking to who seemed to be a person wearing a tie and a nice suit.  
  
" It seems that your work is decreasing Kaiba, you must show me that you are worthy of merging with my company or we shall have to make you leave even though you are the one who is supposed to own KaibaCorp." The man was saying to Seto as he had a stern look upon his face.  
  
"I would like you to guide Aatyah around the school for she is my only daughter and my fate rests upon hers." Said the man in the black suit as he held Aatyah in front of him.  
  
She seemed to be just staring into the distance and looking nowhere at all as though she was daydreaming or something close to that.  
  
She had brown hair with a hint of blond and she wore the same school uniform that the rest of them wore. Her eyes were green and a bit yellow like at the same time, you might say they were hazel.  
  
Seto crossed his arms and looked at her, she seemed to be fine and not really as weird as the other girls. She just gave a little smile and concentrated on looking nowhere at all again.  
  
Liana was watching all this and she wondered what was happening until Kristy suddenly came over.  
  
"Hey Lia, what's up?" She asked as she saw this new girl standing beside Seto as he was talking to the man in the suit.  
  
"Who is she?" Asked Kristy as she thought of how she did not look at all like any one who would go to this school. her face seemed to suggest this.  
  
Seto was not looking very happy as he walked by the girls and sat down, he was not about to lose his company because of some girls who were bothering him to death.  
  
He had changed tremendously he thought about the time he fought with Yami against Isis and Malik. He was not the same person, he thought it was for the better.but now realizing that he must turn back into the old Seto, he stood up and told Aatyah to follow him.  
  
Liana and Kristy came over to him and they both yelled out, "Hey, Seto!"  
  
Seto ignored them and just walked over and looked at them both squarely in the eye. He crossed his arms and somehow this seemed to show exactly what he was thinking.  
  
" Liana, Kristyana, I'd like you to leave me lone from this day forward. have a good day." Said Seto in a monotone like voice as he took Aatyah's hand and showed her around the school.  
  
Liana and Kristy just stared for a bit until they both changed their faces into the faces of saddened children, they walked off slowly.  
  
Suddenly Kristy went close to a tree and by accident she bumped into it. She let out an ear- piercing yell as she sat down on the ground.  
  
" Kristy, what's wrong?" Asked Liana as she sat down and examined Kristy's knee, it was covered with blood and it was slowly getting more painful for her to watch.  
  
" Kristy, that looks very bad, let me help you!" Liana gave Kristy her shoulder to lean on and they walked over to the nurse's office.  
  
Liana and Kristy finally mad it and Liana lowered her down into a seat. The nurse arrived and attended to her knee as she saw how badly it was hurt.  
  
" Kristy this is bad, I think that it might hurt very badly for quite a while because it is very deep and it may take about one week to heal. I would like you to remain at home for the next few days." The Nurse said as she was bandaging and taking care of the deep cut.  
  
Kristy gave Liana a frown as she sat down and winced. Liana stared a bit and she gave her a small smile as she went over and hurried off to class.  
  
" Everyone, please finish your homework and come back tomorrow early, thank you, have a good day!" Said the teacher a bit excited that it was the final day before he can relax for two days.  
  
"Oh and everyone please meet Aatyah she is new here and she-"  
  
Suddenly, Aatyah tripped over a foot, which was extended and she tripped. Seto caught her and gave a death glare to the boy who had done this.  
  
He would at least make sure that he wouldn't loose his company because the daughter of a big company just tripped and got laughed at.  
  
The class did not dare laugh because they saw how mad Seto was and when he was this mad he could beat up about 10 boys from this class very easily, especially Joey, who was his favourite punch bag.  
  
Liana was wondering why he was still kind of nice to this girl and not nice at all to her, was it something she did?  
  
After class everyone left and as usual a few people were staying around to play around the school. They were having quite a bit of fun.  
  
Liana walked slowly towards her house, she could not forget this day, she would not see her only friend for about a week, Seto doesn't want to know that she or Kristy existed, instead he seemed to walk around with the new girl pretending to be her guardian angel or something.  
  
Liana walked home exasperated and as she walked by she noticed the scenery around her, this was the only time she was not busy to look around herself.  
  
She noticed how many cherry blossom trees were around the area and how so many little birds seemed to be perching on the tree and singing while spying at her.  
  
She entered her room and listened to one of the songs she didn't really listen properly to. She read the title and it read ' Complicated ' It seemed to be from Avril Lavigne.  
  
(Some Parts Of Liana's POV)  
  
Uh huh, life's like this Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is Cause life's like this Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is  
  
(I know that already, but how is life really?)  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling' for? Lay back it's all been done before And if you could only let it be Yu will only see I like you the way you are When we're drivin' in your car And you're talking to me one on one but you've become  
  
(You mean driving in you're limo, and what have you become?)  
  
Somebody else round everyone else You're watching your back like you can't relax You're tryin' to be cool you look like like a fool to me Tell me  
  
(Hmmm, I know that he's somebody else.but why would you be trying to be cool? And yes, you do look like a fool.)  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you And you fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no no  
  
(Frustrated? You might say that, but honesty? That's not true.)  
  
You come unannounced Dressed up like you're somethin' else Where you are and where it's at you see You're making me Laugh out when you srike your pose Take off all your preppy clothes You know you're not fooling anyone When you've become  
  
(Hmmm ... his clothes seem to be all right, but he should take off that personality, that's for sure)  
  
Somebody else round everyone else Watching your back, like you can't relax Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me Tell me  
  
(You certainly don't seem to relax.)  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this And you fall and you crawl and you break And you turn it into Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no no  
  
(Hmm . did she not sing this part before?)  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see-  
  
( What?)  
  
(End Of POV)  
  
Where's the music were Liana's first thoughts. It seemed as though the music just stopped. She got off her bed and went over to the CD player.  
  
She noticed that 'somebody' had recorded the song over.  
  
"Dang!!!" She yelled out loud, and her little brother Timmy, who was in the next room said, "my sis is talking more to herself very day."  
  
Liana sat down and thought for a while about all her problems and she still sat there, on her bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CB: Hello dear reviewers, please tell me what you thought of this chapter.  
  
Lightning: Also tell her, if she should return to her normal self and that you guys don't care if her characters are a bit Mary Sue like.  
  
CB: Yami!!! Oh, Yami No Tenshi please tell me if I wrote better and if my characters were not too Mary Sue like, and if they still are then please give me you're description of a Mary Sue.  
  
Lightning: And if CB still doesn't get it right, she doesn't care if they are Mary Sue like!!!  
  
CB: No Yami .people don't like Mary Sue's.  
  
Lightning: Well, these people seem to be nice enough to read this fic and they didn't say it was a bad.  
  
CB: Everyone.please R&R!!!  
  
Lightning: And tell her you like her story better when it was normal and weird!!!  
  
CB: O_Oo Ok people, bye for now, and sorry for leaving you guys out of it!!! ^_^ I got the column thing, I'd like to thank you wonderful people and no one here is considered dumb cause they don't know something. that's all!!!  
  
Lightning and CB: R&R!!! Bye!!! Sorry if it was a bit short!!! ^_~ 


	8. Ben aka Malik?

CB: ^____^ Hello everyone!!! ^___^ I'm so happy to see you people again!!!  
  
Lightning: O_Oo That means she's not upset anymore.  
  
CB: O_Oo Yami?! What are you doing here?  
  
Lightning: -_-o Uhhh .chatting? What else?  
  
CB: Out Yami. I must invite Seto or somebody here.  
  
Lightning: :P Why?  
  
CB: Cause.this is Yu-gi-oh!!! Not a stupid game show with elements. -_-o  
  
Lightning: You're calling me an element? -_-"  
  
CB: ^^ Yup!!! Thanks a bunch to, Lost In The Shadows and Sungirl!!! ^____^ *hands them a bunch of roses*  
  
Lightning: Okay then, next time I won't come. -_-o  
  
CB: Don't say that come the next time I'm feeling down!!! ^_~  
  
Lightning: O_Oo Oh god.  
  
CB: On with the fic people, hope there are no more spelling errors and uhh. what shows? O_Oo  
  
Chapter-8  
  
Liana sat down as she gazed upon the ceiling and thought of all the fun times she had, she remembered so well all of the water attacks and the battle of sides.  
  
She could still even remember how she beat Seto in the Science Game, that was totally cool to see. It was so funny when he kept on getting wet and had to change his clothes all the time.  
  
It was quite like a fashion show, with boys as models. As Liana thought out that little bit she started laughing as she imagined very crazy things happening to her, when she had a flashback of the kissing though a slight shudder ran down her spine.  
  
Of course Seto had kissed a lot of people, right? It's not like he couldn't with all the girls surrounding him. She thought, of when Jessica had to accidently kiss him.  
  
That was so funny that she started rolling around the bed laughing like a hyena, her brother who was in the next room whispered to him self, " why do I have to be her brother?"  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Liana was up yawning and woke up, she looked at the clock and she screamed her lungs out, It was 8:15!!! She must have dozed off after she went to sleep for a nap.  
  
She would never finish her homework and she, would get killed by the teachers!!!  
  
Liana stepped out of bed and she wore a medium sized blue t-shirt with a white vest. She studied herself in the mirror and frowned, this was not a good day.  
  
Liana grabbed a piece of toast in her mouth and ran down the streets, She bumped into someone and she looked up. It was some one with whitish blond hair, he had undoubtedly purple eyes and he wore a smirk.  
  
" God, you must love pretending to be a dog and fetching your masters bead." Said the stranger as he grinned at her and started walking off.  
  
Liana's cheeks were quite a bit red with embarrassment, she wanted to say something mean to this stupid guy but how could she?  
  
With bread in her mouth and looking as though she might break any second?  
  
Liana cramped the bread into her mouth and she fixed on her vest properly, she ran forth and was now beside the white like haired stranger.  
  
"Name?" She barely said as she was huffing and puffing from the long run to catch up to the boy.  
  
Malik's POV  
  
Poor girl, she seems pretty down, ahh, why not tell her?  
  
~ Hikari, you better not, she might ruin all or plans!!!~ Grumbled a deep voice inside of Malik.  
  
Fine Yami, I'll just tell her, my name is Ben and that I came from Nova Scotia and am a new transfer student. How's that?  
  
~Whatever.~  
  
End Of POV  
  
Liana looked up as the new student introduced himself and she replied, " It seems like this school is getting a lot of new students." Said Liana as she looked up.  
  
Malik glanced at her and grinned," yes maybe but you're not one that was likely to be transferred here, you don't seem smart enough."  
  
Liana was grinding her teeth and Malik let out a little chuckle as he examined her face. He might have some fun harassing her after all, then maybe she can help him with his plan.  
  
The bell rang and both Liana and 'Ben' jumped into their seats as the teacher eyed them with great suspicion.  
  
The class was as usual learning German and the teacher said that they were going to be learning about synonyms in German.  
  
" Liana what is the synonym of the word light in Dutch?" Asked the teacher.  
  
" The word is...uhh. leicht? I think." She replied.  
  
"Yes it is." Said the teacher as she was smiling. Liana gave Malik a 'hey- person-I-know-this-so-I'm-smart smile and she sat back down in her seat.  
  
The teacher walked around the room and asked Yugi and that know-it-all Tea all the questions until she spotted 'Ben", doing nothing.  
  
" Mr. Ishtar, what is the synonym for fat in Dutch?" Asked the teacher.  
  
"Oh, that's easy, you are!!!" Said Malik as he gave her a grin. The class started laughing a loud at that and even Liana gave a little snicker as she could barely hide it anymore.  
  
Malik seemed to have been pretty good with his timing because the bell rang exactly when he had answered that question. It was time for their next class.  
  
" Students, the schedule will now be changed, please look in the front hall for your name and for your personal schedule." Said the principal in the most boring voice in the world.  
  
Liana and Malik walked over to where the schedules were. Liana had all her classes with Kristy and Ben , Seto was in a totally different schedule.  
  
" Uhh.Liana would you like to join me for lunch?" Asked Malik as he saw how close it was to lunchtime. He figured that he might as well sit with someone instead of talking to his annoying Yami all day.  
  
~Malik!!! I'm annoying, am I?~  
  
Malik just grinned and let that pass so he was waiting for her answer.  
  
Liana figured that Kristy wasn't here and Seto didn't exist so why not join Ben? He seemed a lot like a nice guy.  
  
They went into the lunchroom and they heard Joey yell, " Malik has a girlfriend!!!" Joey kept on repeating this and you could now see Malik's cheek getting hotter by the second.  
  
"One sec Liana, I've got to get rid of a certain pest here." Malik strolled forward in long steps and now he was face to face with Joey.  
  
"Ahh, Joey my dear friend."  
  
" I'm a dear friend?" Asked Joey as he stared.  
  
" I'd like to congratulate you in the boy's washroom.NOW!!!" Said Malik in a low voice so that only Joey could here it.  
  
Joey was thinking that Malik was so eager to congratulate him that he must talk to him now. So, he skipped to the washroom with Malik beside him.  
  
Liana looked puzzled and she watched Joey as he looked like a ballet dancer beside Malik who was looking very grim but still had a grin on his face. Malik was now starting to roll his sleeves.  
  
Liana gulped and then frowned. Malik wouldn't.or would he?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik: Mwahahaha!!!! When I'm done with this I shall rule the world!!!  
  
CB: O_Oo I shouldn't have let him do that.  
  
Liana: He won't do you-know-what, will he? O_Oo  
  
CB: Most likely..YES!!!  
  
Liana: *grabs Malik and glares* YOU WOULDN'T NOW, WOULD YOU???  
  
Malik: O-Of C-course n-not!!!  
  
Liana: *lets him down* GOOD!!! *WALKS OUT OF THE ROOM*  
  
Malik: *grabs dagger and approached CB*  
  
CB: Uhh. gotta go people!!! Please !!PLEASE review!!! I love all of you!!! Bye, R&R!!! ^_~ *runs away like a hurricane* 


	9. Big Fight With Girls! OOo

Malik: Mwahahaha!!!!! KIDDIE CHI, YOU-KNOW-WHO IS GOING DOWN THE TOILET!!! ^^  
  
CB: O_Oo I.guess he is.  
  
Malik: Continue on with the fi-  
  
CB: Not until I thank my best reviewers for the last time, Deja*vu, Angel123292, Kiddie Chi!!! *hugs all of them in a tight hug*  
  
Malik: -_-o She's making me sick!!!  
  
CB: Thank you for saying I've made Seto less OOC Yami No Tenshi!!! And I'd love to get some more spoilers!!! ^_~ I only read about parts of the season with Malik because my TV doesn't show any new episodes.  
  
I read the Mary Sue thing and I've found out a lot!!! O_O I never knew there was so much to be covered.  
  
Thanks a bunch and I do hope you continue reading this, if you don't then. I'll try as hard as I can to bring you back and read it!!! ^_~  
  
Kiddie Chi, Sungirl, Deja*vu and Angel you people make me laugh so hard when I finish my story and read your funny reviews!! ^^  
  
You people are hilarious, about as hilarious as Liana and Kristy. now back to the scene of the crime!!! ^___^  
  
Malik: -_-" You finally done blabbing?  
  
CB: Yup!!! ^^  
  
Malik and CB: ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
Chapter 9- Malik and Joey, uh oh.  
  
Malik walked over to Joey and said in a very casual voice, "I'd like to congratulate you on your excellent victory in volleyball this season, Joey.  
  
Joey grinned and slapped Malik on the back, this could have made him fall but fortunately for him, he could grab on Joy's vest.  
  
Malik moved closer to Joey and started bringing his hands around Joey's collar.  
  
~Outside Of the B-Washroom~ Oh god what are Joey and Malik doing there? Asked Liana to herself as she was closely approaching the boys washroom until she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Hey Lia!!! What's up?" Screamed the voice Liana had heard of so long.  
  
"K-Kristy?" Liana gasped as she saw to her amazement that she was alright and not in her house moaning in pain.  
  
The two friends hugged each other until suddenly Liana heard a scream. She was quite alert and she and Kristy started running in the direction of the boy's washroom.  
  
~In the B-Washroom~  
  
~Hikari, that pest and one of her friends is approaching~ Said a voice inside Malik.  
  
Malik thought fast and let go of Joey's neck as he went over and let Joey grab him and make a punch bag of him.  
  
Now there was Joey beating up Malik and I might say that Malik is a pretty good actor because he was pretending that all the shots on his arm hurt but for real they felt like little pinches from a baby.  
  
Liana was standing in the front of the Boy's Washroom and she gasped, could she ever believe this, Malik was being beaten up by Joey, and she had thought that Malik was going to beat up Joey. How dumb she was.  
  
Liana walked into the boys washroom and some girls were eyeing her seriously and she as she walked in. She went over to Joey and grabbed his collar and brought him halfway up to her knees.  
  
Joey was choking and saying, " Liana, I wasn't doing what I looked like I was doing." Liana just put in a scowl and in her mind she said, ' yeah right, you rotten little punk.'  
  
Malik was quite surprised. In his mind he started sending a message to his Yami, ' that girl you call a pest is just lifting up the once known bully of this school.'  
  
His Yami just said whatever and went back to his chamber, grunting as he walked in.  
  
Liana gripped Malik's hand and got him out of the place she called, ' Joey's End.'  
  
Kristy just stared and looked at Liana with puzzlement and then said, "Liana, you just entered the boys' washroom."  
  
Liana put on a grin and said, " yeah I know, what a pity."  
  
Kristy had just been told by the nurse to come back to school because of her rapid recovery, Kristy claimed that she had to recover for Liana's sake.  
  
When Kristy told Liana that, you could barely see the one little teardrop rolling down her cheeks.  
  
~ The Next Day~  
  
Seto was walking slowly over to his past hide out, it was a small place with a bench which was surrounded by beautiful little lilies.  
  
He sat down as Aatyah approached him, she was unmistakably crying. Seto told her to come over here and tell him what was wrong.  
  
She just sat down with her hands on her cheeks and she was looking down with a frown. Seto could not take it anymore, he stood up and yelled to her, " Fine DON'T tell me!!! I'll go kill all the little bastards in my school until I find the guy who insulted you!!!"  
  
Aatyah looked up and she stared crying even more. "P-please stop crying." Said Seto quietly as he sat back down on the bench.  
  
" I-It wasn't a boy." Choked Aatyah as she slowly sat up and walked away.  
  
Seto remained back there, he couldn't stop her, and even if he tried.she'd surely wouldn't listen to him.  
  
He stood up, took his trench coat which he had taken off before sitting on the bench, and he put it on tightly. This was the sign, that somebody was in deep trouble.  
  
~ Back In School~  
  
Liana walked by with Malik to her left and Kristy to her right. She could hear girls and boys whisper how a 'girl' had entered the boys' washroom.  
  
A girl who had brown hair and blue eyes, with a very moody attitude came over to her and crossed her arms.  
  
" So, you're the one who beat up my friend Joey, you little bitch. Aren't you? Said Tea in her most coldest voice which would have made Seto Kaiba shrink down into the distance.  
  
Kristy walked up in front and covered Liana she looked at the brown haired girl and asked in a very cold voice, "name?"  
  
" Tea, yours is Mike, isn't it?" Said Tea casually.  
  
Kristy looked at her with flames in her eyes. " Oh yeah, you're a girl? Anyone could have made that mistake!" She said as she smiled a bit too evil like.  
  
Liana moved in between the two and she sighed, " fine, Tea, what do you want me to do?"  
  
Tea smiled and told her that she wanted her to bow in front of her and tell her that she was a meek little girl and that she shouldn't mess with her friends, Joey for example. She also told her to go and apologize.  
  
Liana stared and looked up, coldly. Suddenly, the quiet was interrupted by Seto.  
  
" I demand to know who has made fun of or offended Aatyah." Seto demanded as he walked past Liana.  
  
Kristy and Liana didn't even look at him. Seto moved over to the two of them and looked at both of them.  
  
They both had their heads down, so he couldn't really see what their faces looked like.  
  
First he went over to Liana and lifted her chin and looked into her eyes with a piercing stare.  
  
" I can tell it wasn't you." He whispered as he went over to Kristy and did the same thing, even though Kristy was quite a bit reluctant.  
  
"No, you two didn't do anything." Said Seto as he looked around and saw Malik. Both their eyes met and then the link broke.  
  
Aatyah entered through the door and she walked over to Tea, both their eyes were piercing into the other.  
  
Seto looked up and waited for the argument to start, now he didn't have to guess who had offended her.  
  
Liana walked over to Aatyah and smiled at her knowingly. She whispered something in her ear and she hurried off.  
  
Seto did not look too puzzled, he was pretty good at hiding his emotions though.  
  
Aatyah moved away from Tea and walked over to Seto. In a way both of them looked like they were sister and brother, they had the exact same facial expression.  
  
Their hair was almost totally alike and they both are or would be owning some type of company.  
  
Liana could see the resemblance and so could Kristy.  
  
Tea moved over to Seto and asked, "is she your sister or something?"  
  
Seto replied with a very short answer, "no."  
  
Tea shrugged and said, "Fine, no wonder, she is so dumb she doesn't eve know the square root of nine.  
  
The people who were watching the scene started laughing until Seto gave the whole room a death glare.  
  
He turned with a single step to face Aatyah and said, " is this true?"  
  
Aatyah was blushing with embarrassment and Seto didn't need an answer. He could just ask Mokuba to teach her.  
  
'Wait,' he thought, if he let Mokuba teach her she would certainly be so embarrassed about it she wouldn't be able to look at him again. He sighed, and just said, " everyone back to your classes or my men will kill you piece after piece.  
  
The students didn't have to be told twice, so they started walking off to their classes when the bell rang.  
  
Classes went by so quickly that by the time you say, 'Yu-gi-oh,' everybody would be outside going home.  
  
Aatyah was walking home with Kristy and Liana when suddenly some cheerleader like girls started surrounding them. Tea moved forward.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik: WHY DIN'T I GET TO KICK TEA'S BUTT?  
  
CB: *drools* Teeaaaa!!!!  
  
Malik: O_Oo Tea?  
  
CB: Tea makes me think of tea!!! ^^  
  
Malik: -_-o Yeah, so?  
  
CB: I'll go get some now!!!  
  
Malik: *sees CB skip over to a counter* O_Oo Uhhh.please review and make CB happy, she loves every single one of you and she talks about all of you all the time, she can even remember your names!!! O_Oo  
  
That's why I like spending my day sleeping!!! ^____^  
  
CB: *sticks head out while holding cup of tea*WHAT DID YOU SAY???  
  
Malik: O_Oo Uhh..nothing!!!  
  
*CB starts chasing Malik*  
  
CB: ^^ PLEASE R&R!!! 


	10. 10 PUSH UPS!

CB: ;_;  
  
Seto: O_Oo  
  
CB: ;_;  
  
Seto: O_O  
  
CB: ;_;  
  
Seto: -_-o  
  
CB: ;_;  
  
Seto: -_-"  
  
CB: ;_;  
  
Seto: CAN YOU STOP THAT??!!!  
  
CB: ;_; *cries in Sungirl's shoulder*  
  
Seto: What are you so sad about? O_Oo  
  
CB: ;_; Only one person read chapter 9.  
  
Seto: -_-" TWO PEOPLE CB, twoooo.  
  
CB: ^^ Two? YEAHHHH!!!! *dances around with Sungirl and Kuria as she put some sugar on his head*  
  
Seto: I-I feel. HYPER!!!! *Seto starts running around everywhere*  
  
CB: -_-" God help me. On with the fic.  
  
Seto: If she doesn't get 10 reviews, I shall KILL this fic personally!!  
  
CB: 5 will do!!! ^^ And NO you won't kill it. O_Oo  
  
Seto: *grumbles* FINE!!!  
  
CB: ^____^ On with the ficcy!!! ( Sungirl, you get it? :P)  
  
Chapter-10  
  
" So look here Aatyah, the square root of 9 is three because, 3 times three is equal to nine." Said Seto calmly as he sat beside Aatyah and showed her some numbers on a piece of paper.  
  
Aatyah didn't believe what neat writing he had. " Seto why do you write like that for a rough copy?" She asked calmly.  
  
Seto grinned and said, " You want me to write worse than this? That will be impossible.."  
  
Aatyah looked at him in wonderment, how could this be his worst writing, if it was. would people faint if they saw his neatest or just his neat writing?  
  
Seto smiled and asked, " you actually think the teacher's faint at my normal writing?"  
  
Aatyah nodded her head, as though agreeing. She noticed how Seto was showing a small smile, which she rarely saw.  
  
" No, they actually start bickering and going crazy and telling me that I brought this guy in History home and made him write my stuff or something." Said Seto as he started writing some more numbers on the sheet.  
  
" Now, what is the square root of 25?" Asked Seto with a sleepy look on his face. Aatyah thought it was because he doesn't like doing his homework and that he had to stay up late to finish it.  
  
How much she knew was not a lot at all. She didn't even know what Seto does, he has to take care of his Company, make sure rivalling companies stay down, take care of his brother and at the end finish his work in the last five minutes.  
  
"Ummm.5?" Replied Aatyah as she looked at him. He nodded and gave her some more questions until she was so good that she could give the answer in less than 2 seconds.  
  
~ The Next Day~  
  
" Students did you all finish your essays?" Asked the teacher as he went around the classroom.  
  
Liana looked around, Seto wasn't here to finish the essay and it was due tomorrow so Liana walked over to Malik and asked him if he would mind being her partner.  
  
Malik shrugged and agreed. Liana went over to the teacher and told her.  
  
" Everyone, we shall have gym outside and you will run 2 miles, alright?" The teacher said as she was soon followed by super loud groans.  
  
What had happened to all the students who used to love gym and sports? They all got tired of it? This was getting weirder every day.  
  
The class stood outside and lined up. They looked for the signal that meant they could start running.  
  
Liana didn't know the field very well and she tripped and laughed at. Malik grinned and helped her get up. The teacher yelled 'GO' and the class was jogging off.  
  
" Lia, do you want to race me to the finish of the two kilometres?" Asked Malik as he started jogging beside her. Liana grinned and with exhaust pointed at Kristy.  
  
" She's a good runner, I don't really like running, why don't you ask her?" Liana replied as she answered part of Malik's question.  
  
" Are you sure? You'd be all alone then." Malik replied as his Yami just said ~I hate you Malik.~  
  
Kristy and Malik started to run and they were quite admired by the class, they ran until they had finished one lap and then you could see Kristy on top of Malik and both of them breathing hard while lying on the wet ground.  
  
Liana grinned and said, " see ya at the end." Then she hurried off and Malik crawled away from under Kristy's body and he started running.  
  
Kristy soon joined him and when they were done the 2 laps they were both lying on the ground breathing so hard that if you held a piece of glass on top of them the glass would be all smoky white with all the hot air on it.  
  
"Now I'd like to see all of you do 10 push ups, if you make five then you're gym mark will be 50 percent." Exclaimed the teacher as she strolled by the students.  
  
' Oh god,' both Kristy and Liana thought. They didn't even know how to do one single push up. The class seemed to be struggling too.  
  
" Lillia, you're up first." Said the teacher, a girl with died blur hair and a white and red t-shirt wearing light blue shorts moved forward and went down.  
  
She spaced out her arms and she started positioning her feet. She bent down but then she fell down because her hands could just not support her weight. " Try again Lillia!!!" Screamed the whole class as they were cheering each other on.  
  
Lillia tried about another 20 times until she gave up and sat down looking a bit ashamed at herself.  
  
Yu may know how this went. Joey, who was now in Malik's schedule went up and he performed 5 push ups while collecting some admiring glances from all the girls except two.  
  
" Liana, Kristy, you're turn." The teacher yelled as she noticed the two students huddled at the back of the line.  
  
Liana and Kristy both went down and they started positioning themselves.  
  
" Go Kriss go Lia!!!" Yelled Malik as his Yami was cursing at him, but he didn't seem to care.much.  
  
Liana and Kristy tried their best but they just couldn't make it, they tried for about 25 times each until they quit.  
  
Malik stood there with a frown.  
  
Kristy went over to him and grinned, " you couldn't even try as much as me and Lia did."  
  
Malik replied, " is that a bet?"  
  
Liana gave Kristy a look which said, 'don't you might really regret it.'  
  
Kristy didn't listen but she replied, " You're on."  
  
" Ben." Said the teacher.  
  
"Here," said Malik and he positioned himself in a very graceful way.  
  
The teacher started counting.  
  
"One."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three."  
  
"Four."  
  
"Five."  
  
Now everyone was staring because 'Ben' had beaten Joey's score. Joey cursed Malik in his mind, exactly like Malik's Yami was doing.  
  
The teacher was now at 20. She counted till 40 until Malik collapsed and stood up. He slouched a bit and stood there with his hair covering his eyes. He turned in the direction of Kristy and then he said, " I won what do I get?"  
  
Everyone was shocked until suddenly a stray basketball appeared and made Malik trip and land in a box full of basketballs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik: WHY DID YOU STOP IT???  
  
CB: O_Oo Don't know?  
  
Malik: I better not get hurt.  
  
CB: O_Oo You already got hurt, you're very selfish.  
  
Malik: Am not!!!  
  
CB: Then why do you care about yourself so much?  
  
Malik: Uhhh.well.  
  
CB: Whatever, now Sungirl, does the word basketball change anything? ^_~ Seto, basketball? Basketball, Seto?  
  
I'd like to tell my friend Lia that yes, I am quite busy on my fic, I update whenever I can and I have been doing this for more than a week now. I did it for every single day!!!  
  
I love every single one of you, Deja*vu, Angel, Sungirl, Kuria, Kiddi Chi, Lost in the Shadows, 'blank' and Angel Slayer, DixieGoddess and Ryou Bakura Chan!!! *gives them all a tight hug* YOU GUYS ARE THE SWEETEST!!!  
  
My mom keeps on telling me I spend too much time on the internet and that she might cut it, nut I'll make sure that doesn't happen.  
  
You guys make reviews encourage me so much, I write this story because of your reviews and your encouragement also for my behalf.  
  
It makes me really happy when I see a new review. First I log in and look, then I log out and look and then I go to my e-mail address and look.  
  
Then I wait and see if anyone might review.  
  
I hope my story isn't boring to you guys and please tell me if you want romance, If so between which two characters?  
  
I'd like to know your decision!!! Please review and keep me and yourself happy!!! ^^ Thank you a bunch for listening!!! Bye, don't forget to R&R!!! 


	11. God, She had to get mad at me!

Thank you so much Sungirl, Kuria, Deja*vu and DixieGoddess!!! I love you guys!!! ;_; Now. you guys want some romance? Sure.? ^_~ Sure!!! And Deja*vu I love your story especially Yuna!!!  
  
Seto: X_X  
  
CB: O_Oo Seto?  
  
Seto: B-Basketball.  
  
CB: You want soccer balls? You'll get them!! ^___^  
  
*bag of soccer balls fall on Seto*  
  
Malik: CONTINUE CB!!! If I go to the hospital then you'll be joining me.and there BETTER not be any romance with ME!! Eeeeeewww!! I HATE romance.  
  
CB: O_Oo Uhh. on with the ficcy.and.uhh.reviewers you'll send me flowers to my hospital.won't you? ^_~  
  
Chapter 11- Now we're playing a game???  
  
Malik stood up from the piles of basketballs he had fallen in. He would make sure that the next time he's bring a pin along so he can seriously start killing.  
  
The girls had a very weird dreamy look on their face while the boys were hiding slight chuckles. Malik walked over to the teacher and checked his mark, 'A+.'  
  
Malik grinned and searched for Kristy's mark, ' D-.' He laughed and went over to both girls.  
  
Kristy looked at him and laughed a bit. Malik pointed at her and said, " D minus."  
  
Kristy stared and looked at him as though he was a maniac from space and she just closed her eyes and screamed, " what do you mean?"  
  
Malik told her all about how she got a D minus in Gym and Kristy was so shocked that she didn't move a muscle for 4 minutes.  
  
Malik waved a hand in front to of her face before she snapped out of it. Malik stood there waiting for his prize.  
  
'Hmm. I won this prize to go and meet this rich super star in and it said I could bring some one over. I wanted to go with Liana so badly but. I promised and a bet is a bet,' thought Kristy. She went over to Liana and started discussing things with her. Liana was very cool with it and she told Kristy that Malik had won fairly and that she would stay back and wait till both of them came back.  
  
Kristy ran over to Malik and told him all about the contest she won, he was quite pleased and nodded his head, but before Kristy could tell him when the date was Tea suddenly came by.  
  
" Malik, I saw the way you were doing all those activities and I thought maybe you'd want to join the cheerleaders in their championship this Friday, what do you say?" Asked Tea as she walked by and steppe din front of Kristy.  
  
Malik's eyes turned cold as though he did not know her at all, they gave out a cold purple stare, which Kristy had never seen, it made something go up and down her spine.  
  
"Fine, next Friday." Malik said with a slight smile as Tea suddenly hugged him.  
  
Even though nobody noticed this, Kristy's cheeks were getting all red. ( A/N: Awwwww!!!!)  
  
Tea stepped away and Malik suddenly took his bag and hurried to the boy's washroom.  
  
"Uhh ...Kristy didn't you tell me the date was on Friday?" Asked Liana as she was a bit confused of what had just recently happened.  
  
Kristy nodded as a very tiny tear was forming in her eyes. She went over to the boy's washroom and waited calmly so that Malik would come out and she could kill her.  
  
~ In B-Washroom~  
  
~ Hikari, I know and you know that I hate both those dumb girls you hang around with but that Brown haired girl is too much, if you do what she wants then you'll get punished by me.~ Said Yami Malik as he reached into Malik's thoughts.  
  
Malik answered back, ' you think I actually like her, Yami?' Don't be ridiculous!!!'  
  
Malik had just changed into a different t-shirt which was black and showed off his muscles.  
  
He stepped out of the girls washroom and was met by a bucket of cold water on his head.  
  
" WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!" He yelled as eh took the bucket away from his head and was met by Kristy standing there with her arms folded.  
  
She seemed to be crying.  
  
" Y-You volunteered to join that brat?" Screamed Kristy as though she had the same power in her voice as Malik has.  
  
Malik stood there bewildered as eh stared at her, he was of course soaked from head to toe and eh didn't bring extra clothes at all.  
  
He went over to her and yelled, " well, what if I said yes? I have my own choices to make and why does it bug you?"  
  
" Why you- you arrogant boy!!! How dare you!" Kristy ripped her eyes away from his and she stomped down the corridor until Liana stopped her.  
  
" Kriss? What's wrong with you, did Malik say sorry?"  
  
" NO!!!" Screamed Kirsty as she broke away and went home to calm herself.  
  
Liana was feeling very weird, why did this have to happen to her? Did Malik know that the date was scheduled on Friday?  
  
She went over to Malik and stared, Malik's eyes were filled with fire and by the way he talked you could guess that he was very upset about something.  
  
" Malik I need to talk to you." Said Liana.  
  
" But I don't" Said Malik he ran by her leaving her there with all the confusion in the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry you guys, I was sure that I'd add some romance but then I was kind of tired and my brain had these crazy ideas. Oh, and I am in the hospital now.  
  
Malik: Is she ever!!! ^^  
  
CB: -_-" Oh god, I hope you review.  
  
Malik: Reviews will make her better and they will determine when she gets out of bed.  
  
CB: It would also help if you guys could kick Malik for me in your reviews.*groans* Malik really hurt me.-_-  
  
Malik: ^^ R&R!!!  
  
CB: You heard the hospital dude.^____^ You guys better review!! ^_~  
  
Malik: O_Oo Bye!!!  
  
CB: See you wonderful people later!!! ^____^ 


	12. Bitchy Super Stars!

CB: *coughs* Thank you soo much for the card and the 1 MILLION DOLLARS!!! *hugs Sungirl and then falls down again* I HAVE 50 REVIEWS!!!!! *starts crying*  
  
Malik: X_X  
  
CB: *hugs Yami No Tanshi* I'm not sure my e-mail thingy arrived cause it's like my first time using it!!! ^^o Thank you soo much for the encouragement I appreciate it!!! ^^  
  
Malik: Well, I don't. -_-o  
  
Sungirl and Yami No Tenshi: *kick Malik to java heaven*  
  
CB :Thankies! ^^ Also to ??????? thank you very much!!!  
  
Malik: If this gets romance like I'm gonna send you to the hospital again.  
  
CB: ^_^ My reviewers will send you to the hospital too Malik!!!  
  
Malik: -_-" I HATE YOU!!!  
  
CB: ^___^  
  
Malik and CB: ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
Chapter 12- That Idiotic Super Star Is So Going Down!!!  
  
Liana turned and stomped over to Malik as she turned him around. " You hurt her feelings, you promised her that you'll go with her to the date with the super star!!!" Screamed Liana as Malik had to cover his ears from having such a good hearing sense.  
  
Malik also gave her a confused look and asked, " I know I promised her but what does that have to do with why Kristy is mad?"  
  
Liana stared and slowly asked, " did Kristy tell you that the date was this Friday?"  
  
Malik stared and then everything dawned on him so quickly that he ran off without letting Liana finish.  
  
Malik ran and ran until he found Tea doing her cheer leading routines while wearing very skimpy outfits. Some boys might like them, but he sure doesn't, especially with his Yami yelling, ~ ahhh, run away Malik, from the skimpy barbarian girls.~  
  
Malik laughed at his Yami's response and walked off to Tea, when Tea saw him she held his hands and pushed him into the boy's change room with somebody cheerleading clothes.  
  
He stared at them, the pants were very tight, they could fit Malik but if he gained one more pound they would be quite tight on him.  
  
He looked at the top and it was just a vest. He had seen some of the boy cheerleaders go out wearing those vests bare-chested.  
  
He did not take his t-shirt off but he just wore the vest because he didn't really approve of girls going, 'ohhhh' and 'ahhhh,' at him.  
  
His Yami would also yell like crazy if he found out. Malik dressed up fully and decided he'd tell Tea that he couldn't make it after she did what ever she wanted to do to him.  
  
Malik entered and all the cheerleaders gasped. He was taken aback by that, and that might be why he got hit by a baton which so happened to have been twirled in his direction.  
  
He cursed for his bad luck and sat down on the bench. Tea walked over to him and told him that he should catch her when the other guy throws her up into the air.  
  
Malik didn't have enough time to answer so he just positioned himself and waited.  
  
Tea fell down and he caught her but then he fell down with her. Did Tea ever weigh a lot.  
  
Got, he couldn't believe how heavy she was, he stood up and looked at the guy who threw her up in the air, he was not at all like Malik, the cheerleading outfit looked as though it might rip at any second.  
  
Tea walked over to Malik and told him that he was not strong enough to catch her and that he should try something else.  
  
~ Yeah right, fat girl, you mean you're too fat to catch.~ Said Malik's Yami from inside his thoughts. Malik laughed out loud and he got some curious glances.  
  
He grinned and moved over to another girl beside Tea. She seemed to be lighter, he threw her and it was quite easy. He then decided to practice some gymnastics.  
  
Malik took hold of a bar and then he stood there with his legs out and holding his whole body weight with one hand. Then he moved to the next bar and he stood on top of it with one leg. He twirled himself and landed on another bar with one hand.  
  
He skipped down and then he heard some very serious applause. He blushed and then bowed and walked over to Tea.  
  
Some girls surrounded him and asked him questions like, " what are you doing on Saturday?" He answered and said, " oh nothing except, kill certain girls who ask me out."  
  
The girls stared and they left. Malik grinned to himself and moved toward Tea. She started to congratulate him and tell him about how awesome he was and that they were going to be a hit in the competition with us.  
  
" Sorry, I won't make it." Malik said and then the whole gym was so quiet that if eh had brought the pin and killed all the basketballs he'd be able to hear exactly when the pin had dropped.  
  
Everyone pleaded with him, they swore things and they promised him many things like how they'd get him a big TV set and a car.  
  
Malik left the gym with many people staring at him and cursing. All the things he does to make a girl happy, and about 30 students mad.  
  
Malik walked over to the so familiar cherry blossom tree and he found Kristy sitting there with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
He walked over to her but she screamed, " don't move or I'll shoot."  
  
Malik grinned and asked, " with your hand?"  
  
Kristy got out a pistol and then pointed it at him with direct accuracy. He stared at her unmoving and then he walked closer with an emotionless atmosphere around him.  
  
" You'd risk you're life to talk to me?" Asked Kristy as she cocked and eyebrow and looked at him a little better.  
  
He nodded and sat down beside her with a smirk on his face.  
  
She looked at him questioningly and then lowered the pistol and asked, " what is it?"  
  
Malik told her everything about how he did the cheerleading moves and she gave him a weak smile.  
  
Then he told her that he had given up the cheerleading thing and that she had not told him that the date was on Friday.  
  
She blushed and nodded, and then felt so stupid as she realized that this was all her fault and that she had been very dumb not to trust him.  
  
She gave him a hug and then Liana came over wearing a big grin.  
  
He blushed and then they all went into the school with smiles upon their faces.  
  
~On Friday~  
  
Kristy drove over to Malik's house and she picked him up.  
  
Malik's Yami was of course going around and talking about nonsense all day. Malik smiled and started talking to Kristy about nonsense until they finally arrived.  
  
The mansion of the super star was very big and when they entered he greeted them or rather Kristy.  
  
He kissed her hand and she blushed and they went into their room.  
  
Malik stood there with his face all red from anger. The super star guy seemed to enjoy himself immensely when ever he was close to Kristy, it was either because he wanted to make him mad or he just wanted to have Kristy for himself.  
  
He swore to himself that the idiotic super star would pay immensely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CB: Kay ppl I'm fine and not in the hospital!!! ^^  
  
Malik: Well, you should be!! -_-"  
  
CB: Whatever and to Sungirl what about throwing the statue of liberty on you-know-who this time!! Hope all of you review!!! R&R!!! Bye bye!!! 


	13. Dead Animals And Tears!

CB: Thank you soooooo much Sungirl and Meowiegirl you guys make me laugh hard!!! And Rapyar2986 You were reading this all along? ^_~ *grins* And you didn't flame me once? Kidding!! :P Thank you, I have never watched Season three of Yu-gi-oh but I've got an idea about Malik's character!!! Thanks a bunch for the compliment and I hope you'll still be reading this.AND.reviewing!!! ^^  
  
And, yeah, well you know Yami Malik might have some 'fun', so keep reading!!! ^___^ And go Kuria, kick Malik to heaven!!! Or maybe. not heaven but-  
  
Malik: -_-" Don't say it or you're going there.  
  
CB: O_Oo Hu huh.uhh.. yeah and to Deja*vu, Sungirl and Ryou Bakura Chan, YOU GUYS ADDED ME TO YOUR FAV LIST!!! I LOVE YOU!!! Deja*vu nice you think it's kawaii!! ^_~  
  
I'll save you Angel123292!!! *kicks Devy Wevy* HOPE YOU'LL STILL REVIEW!!! Right Devy?  
  
Devil: *nods head*  
  
CB: And to DixieGoddess you make me laugh at my own fic you know? When I write those things in my fic I don't realize they're funny but when I read you're reviews I laugh out loud!!! Thank you very much!!!  
  
And to my last but not least reviewer Yami No Tenshi, yeah, you'll read this fic so that you can see how much I improved? :P For a sec their I thought you were saying the truth!!! Kidding!!! :P Love you!!  
  
Malik: Can I kill the bitchy super star now?  
  
CB: Kay!!! On with the fic!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 13- Who Here Is Superstitious?  
  
Malik walked around the mansion of the super star named Michel. He grinned and thought, 'if this is a mansion then Kaiba's mansion looks more like heaven.'  
  
~ Yeah, Hikari, this once I agree with you, and can you leave me out? It gets so boring when I have to listen to your dumb thoughts~  
  
Malik glared and replied, " dumb?"  
  
~Uhh, I mean your so smart ideas~ Said Malik's Yami with a mocking voice.  
  
Malik sighed and told his Yami he'll let him out soon. Malik started walking down the corridor when he spotted Michel brush his hair, he stared.  
  
He was mixing gel and some other solutions on his hair and they looked like green slime. Malik grinned and told himself that soon, Michel would be going bold and his acting carrier would go down the tube.  
  
He laughed to himself and walked on as he checked what Kristy was doing. She was combing her sleek black and red hair. He had to say she looked better with it down but he wouldn't say that because he knew how she didn't really approve of letting it down.  
  
Malik told his Yami that he could switch now, suddenly his whole body felt lighter and his bangs became longer. Yami Malik who we shall call Marik, walked over to Kristy's room.  
  
Kristy stared and laughed. " What did you do to your hair Malik, it looks as though an animal had just died in it.  
  
Marik smiled and he took out his dagger. There was a little squirrel outside of the window who was happily munching on his acorn when suddenly it looked back and now was dead. A dagger was inside its fur, the blood moving down it's back.  
  
Kristy gawked and stared at Marik. Marik hopped down the window and he grabbed the squirrel by its tail and held it in front of Kristy.  
  
Marik took the dead animal and closed up on Kristy. He took the animal by the tail and he put it in her hair.  
  
He grinned and said, "now who has a dead animal on his head?"  
  
Kristy took the dead animal out and wore her gloves and buried it, Marik just observed calmly.  
  
She came in and started screaming at him, " t-that poor squirrel, why did you do that Malik?"  
  
Malik shrugged and went over to her bed with his hands on the back of his head.  
  
Kristy cursed him until she finally and it and threw a pillow on his face. Marik got mad and he threw a vase at her.  
  
She stared at it as it fell to the floor. Marik just laughed and looked at her with an amusing smile.  
  
~ Yami, let me take control again~ Said Malik from inside his Yami's mind. Marik told him he wanted to play around a bit more but after listening to his Hikari about how he'll pay and stuff he gave in.  
  
Malik came back into his own body and saw Kristy's fists clenched and her ready to hit his face. Malik blocked all her attacks and took some rope and started binding her to the chair.  
  
Kristy cried in agony and she tried to rip the rope but it was too tough. Malik sat on her bad and waited patiently until she would calm down.  
  
~ In School~  
  
Liana walked around the cherry blossom tree when she spotted Seto talking to Aatyah, she had not believed that Seto had got a girl friend when people started to whisper but now she somehow believed it.  
  
Liana moved over to where Seto and Aatyah stood, with tears in her eyes.  
  
Seto was a bit startled when she stood there and even more shocked when he saw her tears.  
  
" Y-you I don't believe you." Said Liana through the tears that were escaping from her eyes.  
  
" So, you cheated on me and got yourself a girlfriend, you rotten punk!" She screamed as she ran away and didn't let anyone speak. Aatyah was about to explain everything to her when suddenly Seto laid a hand on her shoulder and told him that she shouldn't with his eyes.  
  
She sighed and so did Seto, they left with Liana crying there beside the cherry blossom tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CB: I hope that one wasn't too short and I hope I get quite a few reviews for this chapter because I don't think I'll be able to update everyday from now, my stupid annoying sister won't leave me alone!!!  
  
I hope I get some reviews and I sincerely hope you guys like it so far, I know the animal thing was very odd but hey.it fits my nature!!! Bye!! ^____^ 


	14. Pillow Kiss

Thanks so much to, Deja*vu, Malik's Koshii (what is a Koshii? O_Oo), Sungirl, Kuria, and Malik's Mika!!! I am sorry for not updating sooner but I am having trouble with History and my mom has forbidden me to go on the computer.  
  
I am doing this very secretly, O_Oo, my father says he wants to see this fic of mine, better not, he'll kill me for sure!!!  
  
I am having a test on the American Revolution and stuff, I read all the Acts like the Sugar Act and the Quebec act but I'd like to know what the war was really about.  
  
If you guys could help me I'd appreciate it a lot. Please do help me, I showed my teacher my fiction (course he didn't read it, if he did I'd be dead by now) and he said it looked fine and that I have a lot of reviews.  
  
*Hugs reviewers to death* Thank you, you guys!!! ;_;  
  
Now, this one's going to be a bit fun, please don't kill me though!! ^_~  
  
Malik: ^^Please do you beautiful, uhh, strong, courageous, elegant ,uhhh , ladies!!!  
  
CB: O_Oo That wouldn't work Malik!!!  
  
Reviewers: *Look as though they're about to kill*  
  
CB: Uhh...on with the fic!!!  
  
Chapter 14- Pillow Kiss?  
  
Malik stood there as he watched Kristy trying to break the rope that was tied to her, she looked as though she might start killing him, but what had he done to her?  
  
Kristy had bitten a quarter of the rope and when she bit the last piece off she walked over to Malik with anger covering her face.  
  
She glared at him and she took a pillow, she threw it on his face and he stood there staring a bit in astonishment.  
  
" Now, you, watch it or next time pillows will be the only thing I won't throw at you. Kristy walked over to him wearing her black shorts and black top, also with her black hair she looked like the queen of darkness.  
  
Fall back, Take a look at me, and you'll see I'm for real, I feel it only, I can feel that I don't feel, Do you let me know, and I'll go, Cause I flow, better when my colours show, And that's the way it has to be, Honestly, Cause creativity could never bloom in my room, I'd throw it all away before I lie, So don't call me with a compromise, Here's the phone, I've got a backbone stronger than your.  
  
Malik stared a bit and repeated a bit of the lines she said, " you've got a backbone stronger than mine?" Malik grinned and asked, " want me to prove that I have a stronger one?" Malik asked as he grinned at her with an evil smirk.  
  
Kristy replied, " that one was one of my favourite and I had treasured those lines for quite a while, they show off my personality."  
  
Malik looked at her with a look on his face which stupendously said, ' really?'  
  
Kristy knew that when Malik wanted to prove he had a stronger backbone than her by punching her back. Kristy was pretty good at guessing what weird kids like Ben would think about.  
  
She certainly never had seen this violent side of him, she always did think he would not harm a fly but now that she realized it, she knew she might be in some big trouble.  
  
" Kristy, I have to tell you something." Said Malik in a low tone as he looked at her.  
  
" Oh let me guess, you have killed more then an animal, a human possibly or maybe even several humans?" Asked Kristy as she stood there with a straight face, she seemed to be enjoying this.  
  
Malik threw a pillow on her and she was quite fortunate Marik wasn't around because he would have thrown much more than a pillow.  
  
" No actually, the only thing I've ever killed and will kill, is.you!" As Malik yelled those last few lines he threw himself at her and she fell down hitting the floor hard.  
  
" Ow, okay, okay what is it?" Kristy groaned as she rubbed the side of her head.  
  
" My real name isn't Ben." As Malik started Kristy said another line.  
  
"No, you're name is numbskull isn't it?" She laughed at her own joke and Malik took a teddy bear out threateningly.  
  
" You're going to kill me!!! Help somebody I've been killed by a teddy!!!" Kristy laughed at how ridiculous Malik was until she saw the smirk on his face. " How do you know that this teddy isn't stuffed with metal?" Malik said with a very evil smirk which frightened Kristy a bit.  
  
She laughed and punched his stomach, Malik fell down and pinned her after he recuperated from the blow.  
  
" Ha, miss smartness, what will you do now?" In reply Kristy grinned and kissed his lips quickly and then she started blushing beat red.  
  
Malik looked astonished and looked at her with a cold face.  
  
" Never do that gain!" He yelled at the top of his voice as he marched out of her room and closed or rather slammed the door in his room.  
  
Kristy heard the slight click of the door being locked. She was sad as she stared nowhere with some tears in her eyes.  
  
One thing though, she did not know what she should do next. The only thing in her mind was that she was alone in this room with her only friend mad at her.  
  
~In School~  
  
Liana sat down on the desk as she searched for her papers. Aatyah had now got used to the school and she had a very good group of friends from 5 to 7.  
  
Maybe Seto didn't have a girlfriend, but how would she know. She had never really seen him without Aatyah until she saw Seto coming inside the room.  
  
He was just there because he had to give some news to Aatyah, on his arm was, Jessica the rat, Liana's anger rose as she inspected them.  
  
Seto was talking to her in a very weird manner, which he had used on her. A double crosser, that's exactly what he was. Liana walked over to Jessica and screamed at her.  
  
" Jessica you fool, get to your class!"  
  
Soon, everyone in the class was staring at the black haired girl, even the teacher.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello everyone, I had to do this secretly because my parents were away. Please tell me some things about the American Revolution for my test!!! Please R&R you wonderful people, I am continuing this only for you guys!!! See ya!!! R&R! ^____^ 


	15. I'm with you

Thank you a lot to, Angel and Devil123292, what is your real user name if I may know? And to Lia who is a great friend and also gives great advice! ^_~ Also to Sungirl who loves throwing things at Seto, we are alike except that I hit him with objects instead of throwing! O_Oo And thank you to Kuria who is the Squirrel Queen! ^^ Yami No Tenshi who'll make me succeed in History.one problem though. I FORGOT MY HISTORY BOOK AT SCHOOL!!!  
  
Malik: *kills himself*  
  
CB: ;_; I know it's sad, Malik.  
  
Malik: O_o What?  
  
CB: You were crying because I forgot my book.right?  
  
Malik: No! I was sad because you made me kiss Kristy. *starts crying heavily*  
  
CB: O_Oo God help me. THANK YOU!!! YOU GUYS RAE SO FAITHFUL THAT I COULD LIST YOUR NAME WITHOUT EVN LOOKING IF YOU REVIEWED!!! I love all of you!!!  
  
Malik: Me too?  
  
CB: O_o You? Uhhh. yeahhhhh.  
  
Malik: *gives her big hug with dagger at the back of his hand*  
  
CB:*slaps him with Statue Of Liberty* *grins* Now, Malik, what were you saying?  
  
Malik: I HATE YOU!  
  
CB: ^___^ Thanks for the compliment and people I am doing this in hiding cause my father would quit the internet if he knew I was doing this so. shhhhhhh. kay?  
  
Malik: *groan* On with the f-fic.  
  
CB: ^^ Yup!  
  
Chapter 15- This Is Quite Exhausting!  
  
Malik sat down on his bed, which was covered with skulls, on the bed sheet and even on the pillow. He was deep in thought about how Kristy was so going to pay for that.that.thing.  
  
Malik even dreaded trying to pronounce that word. ( AN: ;_; Poor Malik. Malik: Shut up. -_-") He hopped off the bed and studied his arm bands.  
  
They were pure gold and they were on quite tight on his arms. He could not remember when he'd gotten them but his mother had said he looked like the cutest thing in the world.  
  
He just spat on the floor and screamed at her, this had caused him to get a beating. Malik looked at the bands around his wrists with a scowl. He hated them the first day he ever saw them. Girls had thought that they were showing off his muscles and they always came around to touch them.  
  
His Yami had tried hard to be released and show those girls some real muscles with a few hits but Malik had calmed him down and told him how that could affect everything. So his Yami had quieted down talking to himself in grumbles.  
  
Malik heard a knock at the door and he asked, " Who is it?" It seemed to be the maid, who was here to tell him that he should come down to eat. Malik almost wanted to launch his dagger at the door and pierce her heart.  
  
But he calmed himself down a bit letting his anger go when he counted from one to ten. Malik looked around the super star's clothes and looked disgusted. There were thousands of suits. No military like pants or even a black shirt.  
  
Malik felt like ripping all those suits up but he sighed and tried one on.  
  
His Yami snickered and said, ~ you look like a beached whale.~ Malik glared and tried on another suit. This one made him look like a 'dead clown.'  
  
Next it was a 'squirrel's skeleton.' (AN: O_Oo Squirrel obsessed! Malik: ) Yup!) And afterwards a 'mouse's ears with worms inside.'  
  
Malik finally found a suit, which was not too big to him. He thought of how a fat super star like that could even become a celebrity.  
  
These days everybody was in. Malik sighed and walked out, he still remembered the promise he made to himself so he took a little bell, which was hanging on a nail on the side of the wall.  
  
He grinned to himself and walked on. He had spotted the super star who was called Devin and he moved towards him with surprising speed.  
  
Malik was shocked to see that Kristy was on his arm and she was wearing a red dress with glittering sparkles, which was cut a bit low but did not expose anything except her pale neck.  
  
Malik had daggers in his eyes and Kristy smiled to herself as she noticed how furious Malik had become.  
  
Malik was much smarter then everyone thought he was. He moved to Devin and took the bell, he jammed it on top of his head and he took a tray of food to his room.  
  
Everyone was bewildered and stared at him but he just smiled and walked out with his tray.  
  
Malik lay there on his bed as he slowly took off the bands of gold and he searched his bag for his weight lifting equipment.  
  
He lifted the first one with ease and then the second and afterwards the last one which was about one meter long.  
  
Even though by his figure it looked as though he couldn't even lift a rock people would be astonished to know how much he could lift.  
  
Malik searched inside his bag for a bit longer and he took out his rod. He touched it from the top to the bottom and smirked to himself. Wouldn't it be fun to control a so called movie star for a while? He thought as he imagined all the possibilities.  
  
As Malik put back his bands he opened the door and peaked out. Outside, Devin was looking at him with a very red flushed face.  
  
Malik took his rod and suddenly Devin looked blank. Malik had made Devin walk over to Kristy's room and when she opened the door, Devin had slapped her across the face.  
  
Malik laughed and gave back Devin the control of his own body. This was going to be so sweet. He watched Kristy take her glass of water and dump it on him as Devin looked at her in astonishment.  
  
" Out, take your friend and be gone, you could never have won the contest!" Yelled Devin as he gave her a glare and walked off to his own glorious cabin.  
  
Later on both Malik and Kristy had packed and they were both inside the limo with silence all around them.  
  
" Ben." Kristy said in a whisper.  
  
" Malik looked at her with a serious face which he could barely keep up. " Yes, what is it?" He asked.  
  
" Why is it that. I have this strange feeling, you had something to do with all of this?" Asked Kristy as though she could see through Malik's heart and look at all his secrets. " First of all call me, Malik." He said as he glanced at her for a quick moment.  
  
" So you're not called Numbskull?" She asked with a mischievous tone.  
  
Malik punched her playfully and said 'no.' Later on he hit himself mentally for doing so.  
  
It seemed as though both Malik and Kristy were still friends after the big fight and after Malik had told her his real name.  
  
~ In School~  
  
Liana leaned on the bridge, which was surrounded by glistening water and she started to sing.  
  
I'm standin' on a bridge. I'm waitin' in the dark. I thought that you'd be here by now. There's nothin' but the rain. No footsteps on the ground.  
  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night. Tryin' to figure out this life. Won't you, take me by the hand Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I'm, 'm with you  
  
Suddenly Liana was interrupted by a male vice. " I can take you anywhere and you don't care who I am?" Seto smiled and came closer.  
  
Liana ran with tears in her eyes as her midnight black hair flew with the hind and she looked as though she was an assassin who was about to spy and hurry like the wind.  
  
The song was still stuck in her head. She was exhausted and she sat down on the bench and below she could see the water of the lake. She took a bit and sang.  
  
" I'm with you."  
  
She was interrupted by the face she saw behind her which was reflected in the water she had in her palms.  
  
" Liana, I'm sorry."  
  
Liana sat down tight lipped as she started singing again. I'm standin' on a bridge. I'm waitin' in the dark. I thought that you'd be here by now. There's nothin' but the rain. No footsteps on the ground.  
  
Seto sat beside her and sighed as he looked at her blank face, which was filled with tears and suddenly he did not care but he just hugged her tightly.  
  
Liana didn't show any emotions but Seto sang the next part of the whole song.  
  
Mmm. I'm lookin' for a place I'm searchin' for a face Is anybody here I know Cause nothings going right And evrything's a mess And no one likes to be alone  
  
Liana came back to her usual self and she smiled as she took his hands away from her. " What is it Seto?" She asked with a weak smile.  
  
" Can we be friends.nothing more then friends?" Seto asked making sure he said the last part with a knowing tone.  
  
" I'm with you."  
  
Seto nodded and he sat there giving her a glance and then he left, a silent figure in shadows, who was loved dearly but has hurt more than could ever be told.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I love that song! ;_;  
  
Malik: *starts crying*  
  
CB: You're crying cause you lost your teddy? -_-"  
  
Malik: No you weird person, I was crying cause I love that song it's so like me!  
  
Reviewers: RRighhhhttttttt...  
  
CB: O_o Umm, Deja*vu please update tears soon I like to read it with the song! ^^ ^___^ And all of you guys, I love you al and I hope you'll enjoy this life.whatever it leads to.  
  
R&R and please do review, bye.  
  
~ I'm with you~  
  
~*~ Cherryblossom Of The Flowers Of Heaven And Life~*~ 


	16. Black Cats And Deadly Squirrels!

CB: Hello dear reviewers! ^^  
  
Malik: -_-" I hate Yami No Tenshi but I think I'm a bit attracted to Deja*vu though! ^_^  
  
CB: O_Oo *stares* Deja*vu, how would you like to come in the next Author's Notes for Malik? And anyone else who has evil ideas shall be in it too!!! ^^  
  
Malik: -_-" I hate CB *takes flamethrower that Deja*vu gave him* Mwahaha!!! Now I shall control this fic!  
  
CB: O_Oo Running out of time, to DixieGoddess I am happy that you could read so many chapters did you travel again? O_Oo  
  
CB:And to Sungirl-  
  
Seto: *grabs CB's sword* Bwahaha!!! I shall call it the Sungirl Killer!!!  
  
CB: *grabs sword* No you won't, I'm calling it LifeReborn!^^  
  
Seto: *grumbles and wishes to strangle Sungirl*  
  
CB: Uhh and Squirrel Queen (Kuria) you won't kill me will you?  
  
Malik: I'll give you a kiss if you do?  
  
Seto: ^___^ So will I!  
  
CB: O_O Help?  
  
Lightning: *smiles* Indeed you have noticed Yami No Tenshi, nice to know. Seems like I am quite the opposite of you. And yes I'd like to tear you apart.  
  
CB: Why do you have to be so perfect Yami?  
  
Lightning: May I ask why you must be so arrogant then?  
  
CB: O_o Uhh, arrogant?  
  
Lightning: Do you think I can tear Yami No Tenshi into pieces now?  
  
CB: O_Oo Better not Yami.  
  
Lightning: And if I may ask, why not?  
  
CB: You'll regret it!  
  
Lightning: We shall see about that, will you continue the story now?  
  
CB: Yup!^^ Oh and Yami No Tenshi, thanks I get it a lot better from the text book after you explained it. And guess what? She said it'll be delayed to next Tuesday! *jumps for joy* On with the fic now! ^_~  
  
Chapter 16- I'm a fool. I'm not a fool?  
  
Kristy and Malik drove inside the limo with silence all around them. Malik glanced at his reflection on the window and he sighed. He used to be so cruel and mischievous but what had happened to him in the past few days? He had grown mild and soft.  
  
Malik and Kristy got out of the limo and stared at the darkness. Malik looked around and found a black cat staring at him. The cat moved closer and curled itself around his legs. Malik gave it a weak smile and he took it over to a bush.  
  
Kristy didn't look at the black act because she was quite superstitious. She knew that something really bad would happen to Malik soon.  
  
Malik went inside his house and brought back some cat food because he would usually feed any cats that were around and looked famished. And also he believed in cats as a good mark because of Ancient Egyptian beliefs.  
  
Malik invited Kristy in for a cup of warm cocoa and she agreed. Malik held the door open for her. " Girls first." He said with a grin.  
  
Malik let Kristy in and when he was about to enter the door suddenly swung open and slammed on his face. He yelled a bit and stopped as he kicked the door.  
  
Unfortunately for him the door swung back and hit him again. Kristy laughed and Malik got a bit mad.  
  
" So you think this is funny?" Malik approached her when suddenly he tripped over the carpet and landed face down.  
  
" Does god hate me?" He asked with a loud groan as he stood up and checked himself multiple times so that he was still in one piece.  
  
" God hated you before you were even born." Replied Kristy with a stern face which she could barely hold any longer as she stared at Malik's scowling face.  
  
Malik sat up and walked over to his bed but when he laid himself down he felt something hard underneath the pillow, he took his millennium rod out and almost threw it to the floor until he suddenly got back his senses and left it alone. He made sure that he was now walking more carefully around his room and he saw his chair right in front of him.  
  
" Oh no you don't!" Malik said with a broad grin, he had known what would happen and stopped it from happening. Malik moved back and as he did he had slipped on a sock, which was lying around his room.  
  
" Kristy!" He yelled with an angry tone to his now very grim face. Kristy smiled and moved an inch closer and asked him what was the matter because she couldn't see anything wrong with him lying there as though he was dead.  
  
" If I was in another position you'd be the one lying here as though you were dead." He told her with a stern tone of voice as he tried to stay up.  
  
Kristy helped him up but as she did she fell down with Malik on top of her.  
  
" Thanks a million for giving me your luck." She said with a groan as she pushed herself up.  
  
" You're most welcome." Malik replied with a small grin behind his now closed mouth.  
  
Kristy stood up and walked out the door as she said bye to Malik but then she tripped over the stairs and saw the black cat hurrying over to her.  
  
" I hate you Malik!" She screamed as she stood up and ran with the cat following her behind.  
  
Malik laughed and stood up, miraculously he did not trip so he moved towards the couch and sat down.  
  
" Owwww!" Malik yelled as he realized he had sat down on the pin, which was stuck inside the cushion he rubbed his now very painful behind and he stood where he was. A still figure in the night making sure he had no more bad luck and ending up in a hospital.  
  
~In School~  
  
"Hey Seto!" Liana yelled with a smile upon her moody face. Seto walked over to her with his usual cold face.  
  
" Remember, when you told me you'd give me a study session?" Liana asked as she moved closer with her hands crossed and still wearing a smile.  
  
" Uhhh, about that." Seto began as they both turned and saw Jessica move out of the bushes and grab Seto's arm.  
  
" Sorry girl, but Seto is on a heavy date with me and we're going to the carnival!" Said Jessica with a now evil smile as she looked upon her rival.  
  
Suddenly Tea who had appeared from nowhere came marching down and grabbed Seto's other hand.  
  
" You're supposed to train the soccer team and I am the assistant coach so come on Seto!" Tea said with her usual too friendly tone of voice.  
  
Seto looked at the three of them and sighed, how he longed to have triplets of himself.  
  
Seto did take gym classes and who knows what so he has no trouble jumping more than 3 meters high. Seto jumped and went up the tree branch.  
  
He did think of studying more about trees because they can come in handy at times. He jumped to the next branch with dead accuracy and he looked like a shadow running from branch to branch.  
  
All three girls looked up and started searching the tree tops but they couldn't find him so they started walking away and muttering things like how they would make him wear something red next time instead of green.  
  
Seto looked down as he was only a few fete away from the girls, he smiled and sat there looking at them with a smug smile.  
  
He looked backwards and saw a shadow approaching them, he saw red eyes and heard a very creepy sound. As the creature came closer Seto moved backwards and he stumbled.  
  
He fell backwards and caught a glimpse of the cute little furry squirrel munching a walnut happily.  
  
Seto grabbed hold of the branch and swung back on to the branch, he sighed, he had been only a few centimetres from being spotted by the girls.  
  
" I hate squirrels!" He yelled in a harsh whisper because he didn't want the girls to hear.  
  
The squirrel, as though it could understand English took its walnut and threw it at Seto's head.  
  
Seto rubbed his head and saw the squirrel scurrying off with its tail held high. Next time he'd bring an acorn and show this squirrel some throwing he said in his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry people I didn't mean to write this so late!^_^o Lightning: I shall get you for your childish behaviour Yami No Tenshi!  
  
CB: Uhh, Lightning's a boy and he sure doesn't like bad manners! O_Oo Lightning, why don't you just stick your tongue out at Yami No Tenshi?  
  
Lightning: *blushes* Well. I know that boys are supposed to do these things more than girls but I do not like Yami No Tenshi getting the best of me.  
  
CB: O_Oo Then why not call her names?"  
  
Lightning: Hmm, interesting idea, how about Tenshi No Yami?  
  
CB: Darkness With No Light? Does that make sense?  
  
Lightning: ^^ It should get her mad!  
  
CB: -_-" Me and my big mouth!  
  
Lightning: Well, say bye to the readers.  
  
CB: Bye everyone and please R&R! I love you all!!!  
  
Lightning: Not you though Tenshi No Yami!  
  
CB: O_Oo *starts chasing after Lightning* 


	17. A New Date And Bad Luck

CB: Thank you to Yami No Tenshi-  
  
Lightning: And miss smartness, must say and I am quite surprised that somebody like you does not know that mallets do not affect Yamis. This proves that you're nickname, Tenshi No Yami, suits you perfectly.  
  
CB: O_O  
  
Lightning: Furthermore you should not make rude faces, and you think I am slow, eh?  
  
CB: O_o Yami No Tenshi, that was a baaaaaddd move. My Yami here, is the champion runner of our *gulps* school, even though he's like really weird at everything else.  
  
Lightning: Weird? T_T  
  
CB: Uhhh .^_^o  
  
Lightning: That's all for now Tenshi No Yami! Mwahaha! *disappears*  
  
CB: O_Oo That was so the weirdest thing my Yami ever did. and yeah, thanks also to-  
  
Malik: Alright! Fine I'll say it. *whispers* sorry.  
  
CB: ^_~ Can't hear you!  
  
Malik: *a little louder than whisper* Sorry.  
  
CB: Sorry, I'm death cause I like listened to Eminem in like really loud music thingy!  
  
Malik: SORRY ALREADY!!!  
  
CB: *gives back millennium rod* ^___^ Thank you Yami No Tenshi!  
  
Lightning *appears*: Bwahaha!!! *disappears*  
  
CB: Thanks to Sungirl wjo is super nice!  
  
Seto: Mwahaha!!! *grabs CB's sword* I shall kill Sungirl with the Sungirl Killer!!! *disappears and hunts for Sungirl*  
  
Meowiegirl: *appears* Where's Seto Weto?  
  
CB: *points north* O_Oo  
  
Sungirl: *carrying big sword* Hey CB! *hugs her* Did ay see Seto, it's killing time you know!^_~ CB: O_O *points north* Uhh ...also a big thanks to Kuria! ^_^  
  
Seto: *hits Kuria with a walnut given by the foxes who hate the squirrels*  
  
Kuria: -_-" Where did he go?!  
  
CB: -_-o *points north*  
  
Kuria: Thanks! *disappears*  
  
CB: And to our host Deja*vu!  
  
Deja*vu: *gets out her Green Hair Dye, Peanut Butter and Bird Seed*  
  
CB: LOL  
  
Malik: Hey Deja*vu!  
  
Dweja*vu: Hey Mailk! *both exchange evil glances*  
  
CB: O_Oo Am I missing something here?  
  
*Both Deja*vu and Malik are getting closer to CB*  
  
CB: *gulps*  
  
*After 15 minutes you see CB with green hair, peanut butter smeared onto her face like the beauty mask thingy and birds in her hair eating the bird seed*  
  
CB: Nooooo! ;_;  
  
Yami Malik: Hah! And they say I have a bad hair day!  
  
CB: I shall launch my evil Squirrel at you all Yami Malik, Deja*vu and Malik!  
  
Deja*vu, Malik and Y. Malik: T_T We're not scared of a tiny little squirrel!  
  
CB: *grins evilly* Meet my pet, Enoria, her full name is Enormous.  
  
Deja*vu: O_O E-Enormous?  
  
CB: ) Yup!  
  
*humangous squirrel arrives with a really big walnut*  
  
CB: Ahem, now I'd also like to thank Kiddie Chi and Lia! ^___^  
  
Kiddie Chi: ^___^  
  
Lia: ^___^  
  
CB: O_Oo  
  
Kiddie Chi: ^_____^  
  
Lia: ^_____^  
  
CB: -_-"  
  
Kiddie Chi: ^_________^  
  
Lia: ^________^  
  
CB: THAT'S ALL FOLKS, NOW ON WITH THE STORY! *whew*  
  
Chapter 17- The Lie  
  
Liana found Seto sitting beside his favourite tree outside of school. She knew how he must feel with three crazy females killing him. That's why he came to this spot, because he felt disappointed.  
  
" Hey Seto, what are you doing?" Asked Liana as she sat down beside him. Seto grinned and looked at the pink pedal, which was flat on his hand. He stood up and gave Liana a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Liana blushed. " You know, you're the only one who knows how I feel." Seto said as he looked at her. Liana didn't understand.  
  
What did he mean by that? Of course he didn't mean to say that both Jessica and Tea didn't understand how he felt.  
  
" Fine, I'll go to the spring dance with you Lia." Said Seto as a final comment. Liana stared at him and gulped.  
  
" That guy named Alert asked me first." Liana said as she saw how Seto's face turned grim. Seto held her shoulders and looked deeply into here eyes.  
  
" You're not lying, you don't mean Albert Tate, when did he ask you and why did you say yes?"  
  
Liana took a deep breath and replied, " Yes, it's him and he asked me when Tea asked me to try on that dress she bought for me. I didn't like it a bit, because it was too revealing and I didn't want to disappoint her, so I wore it but why should I tell you why I said yes, it's none of your business!" Liana snapped back.  
  
" First of all, that guy is totally an idiot and he only likes the idiotic girls, he's a bastard and I don't want you to go to the dance with him." Seto said in a very stern tone of voice.  
  
" He seems like a nice guy and I am going with him, whatever you say won't stop me, comprendo?" Liana said with a perfect Spanish accent at the end.  
  
Seto bit his lip and tried to stop her again but then Liana started to cry and told him that he was the most arrogant guy she ever met and that he better leave her alone because she didn't want to talk to him anymore.  
  
Liana hurried off and went inside for her next period. She hated Seto for being so idiotic. Liana started walking home as she saw Albert running towards her.  
  
" We're still on for the dance, right?" Albert asked her. Albert was a guy who was more than six feet and he could crush Liana very easily if he tied. Liana nodded and gave him a grin.  
  
~ In Another Class~  
  
Kristy and Malik were still in their classrooms, they both had dates to go to the spring dance, they didn't go with each other because they thought they'd get killed for sure with their very stupendous amount of luck.  
  
~The Night Of The Dance~  
  
Seto walked in with Jessica clinging to his arm. She was dressed in a very beautiful white dress, which looked glamorous on her.  
  
What a nice pair both Seto and Jessica were, they'd be perfect for each other thought Liana bitterly as her attention was brought back to Albert.  
  
Albert was being very sweet for a guy who looked like a big bully, Even though he wasn't as handsome as Seto nor as smart. (AN: O_Oo He's smart?)  
  
The dance was very cool. The room was very dark with streaks of light shining from every direction. Everyone started dancing to songs like 'Survivor, Jumpin' Jumpin', and Lose Yourself.'  
  
Afterwards the dances became much slower and people started moving around in circles. Liana danced with Albert while Malik and Kristy danced with Nila and Michael.  
  
After the dance was over Jessica had asked Seto to come over to her house for a drink. Seto didn't really like drinking, he only drank about half a glass in 2 months and that was only when he was very stressed out.  
  
Seto told Jessica that he'd stay here for a while and that his chauffer would take her home. Jessica gave him a death glare, which he returned and then she walked out on him.  
  
Seto sighed and continued observing Liana and Albert. He had been asked by quite a few girls to dance with him but he refused and all the girls had given him glares.  
  
He could switch the temperature lower than 0 with all the glares he had received. Seto sat down on a chair as he ate a chocolate bar.  
  
After a few minutes the dance was over and Liana and Albert moved outside to walk each other home. Seto followed and jumped up onto a tree.  
  
As he glanced forth he saw a glimpse of a squirrel in front of him. He found a hard walnut on top of a branch and grabbed it. He aimed towards the squirrel when he felt another hard object hit the back of his head. He turned and found himself looking at another squirrel, Seto grinded his teeth and promised that next time he'd bring another of his best employees over to throw walnuts.  
  
Seto spotted Albert and Liana, so he left the squirrel alone and hopped to the next branch, which was available. He quickly hid behind the tree after he was very close, now he seemed like a shadow in the trees.  
  
" It was a great night Albert!" Liana exclaimed as she smiled at him. Albert moved closer and cornered her.  
  
" You are right." Said Albert as he was about to kiss her. Liana reacted quickly and ducked as she kicked him under the legs. This made him fall down but he quickly recovered and grabbed Liana's wrists.  
  
Liana screamed in pain as she felt her blood circulation going ballistic. Liana saw a shadowed figure appear out of nowhere and hit Albert's head and knock him out with a little hit.  
  
It would take a really big man to knock out Albert in one blow but as she looked at the shadowed figure she realized that the figure was tall but very slim.  
  
" Lia, are you alright?" Was all Liana heard before she fell down and was surrounded by black everywhere.  
  
After what Liana thought was infinity she finally woke up and saw Seto's worried face looked at her with concern. Liana peeked over at him and smiled weakly.  
  
She stood up in a half sitting position and she started looking at herself in the little mirror, which was behind Seto. Her hair was out and she stared at her reflection.  
  
Her hair was black as usual but it had been washed while she was unconscious and it glimmered as though all the sunlight in the world was focused on it. Her face was very white and also looked a very pretty pale colour.  
  
Her eyes looked very cool and not usually as wide with surprise. She stared a bit longer to make sure that her reflection was not somebody else staring back at her. Now Liana was very curious about what she was wearing.  
  
She looked under the covers and gasped. She wore a nightgown, it was not ordinary at all. It was white silver and gold. She felt the little loops of gold at its sites and felt them again.  
  
They were made out of real gold. Her yes left the gown and focused on Seto who was now sitting on his chair with his eyes focused on her. They stared at each other for about 5 minutes before they realized what they were doing.  
  
Later on they both blushed and were relieved when the maid gave in to bring apple juice. Seto took a glance and offered her some but Liana didn't take it and glared at him with fierce eyes.  
  
Seto sighed and asked the maid to give Liana some apple juice. The maid was a bit confused but she did as she was bidden to. Liana sipped the glass and even though Seto thought she wasn't paying attention to her Liana's eyes never left his and they tried really hard to search his eyes.  
  
They were cold as usual but they did show a very slight hint of sadness. The maid left a few minutes later and Seto asked Liana if she wanted anything else.  
  
Liana made a sign, which said 'no,' and she made sure that she was not showing him any type of emotions.  
  
Seto was wondering why she wasn't talking to him until it hit him in the face. It was because she had gotten mad at Seto for telling her Albert was bad.  
  
" I know, you want me to say sorry for the things I said about Albert-" Before Seto could continue Liana put her hand onto his mouth softly and she let out some tears.  
  
Seto took his fingers and softly washed away all those tears, which were escaping like rain.  
  
"Hush now, stop that crying." Seto said before he kicked himself mentally for being so sensitive and letting his guards down.  
  
Liana sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck as more tears escaped slowly from her eyes. Seto smoothed down her hair before he took her head into his hands and made her look deeply into his eyes.  
  
Now both of them were searching inside in confusion, without knowing what they were searching for, but if one of them found it they'd know.  
  
Seto broke away and kissed Liana suddenly, the kiss was so soft that it felt like a butterfly's wing caressing your lips. She barely knew he had kissed her.  
  
Seto released her quickly, mumbled something about having to leave because of his work and left. Liana whispered something about how he was too proud of himself.  
  
She tugged the blankets over her body and dozed off as she tried to feel the taste of the kiss again. It was so soft that she just couldn't get it but later on she dozed off as she got strange dreams bout being attacked by giant giraffes.  
  
The next day Liana was awakened by a scream from the maid who was way below her floor. " Fire! Everyone out!" The maid yelled as she tried to locate everyone and bring them all out.  
  
Liana gasped and looked around her, her vision was getting blurrier because of all the smoke, which was entering her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Was that kiss thingy a good idea or a bad idea? Please tell me, if you want Seto to like Tea or whatever please tell me but also inform me of this, I felt butterflies in my tummy as I wrote it. Very weird, can't tell if it was good to write or not! ^_~  
  
Was that long? O_Oo I hope so cause you guys deserve it for all the support you gave me! ^_^ Thank you very much!  
  
Also to Yami No Tenshi, I'd like to make a few changes to Yami No Tenshi and write a different story, which I had in mind, what do you say? *grins* You'll like it, I promise!  
  
Also to Malik's Mika, I think you should REALLY look at my newest story called Emerald Tears Of A Black Rose! ^_~ If you're still reading this story though. ;_;  
  
Please R&R everyone, I am really sorry for making you guys wait so long, I'm really sorry! Pwease forgive me!  
  
R&R, hope you have a great day! :P 


	18. The Mistery Girl And Another Squirrel At...

Thank you to Kuria, Yami No Tenshi, Sungirl, Deja*vu and DixieGoddess! I LOVE you guys!!! You are such good reviewers and you people are soooo nice! ;_;  
  
Chapter 18- Dying Laughter  
  
Liana looked around and searched for a way out, her vision was getting worse by the second. She could feel the warmth on her skin as her eyes were filled with the reflection of the fire. Liana stood up and moved closer towards the window, she had no idea what to do next.  
  
Liana looked and searched the room endlessly until she found herself staring at a black fireproof suit. It looked much like a leotard and it seemed to be her only option. She put it on quickly and started running towards the window with unbelievable speed.  
  
Liana looked out of the window and gulped. 'How will I jump to that tree?' She asked herself as she looked down about 5 feet away. She took her left foot and put it on the edge of the window.  
  
" Jump down." A strong voice said below. Liana searched for where the voice came from when she finally spotted a shadowed figure barely visible in the trees. Liana got a glimpse of her blond hair and she seemed to have blue eyes, they were the only reason why she had spotted her.  
  
" I can't!" Shouted Liana as she looked down and remembered her fear of heights. The shadowed figure came out and Liana blinked twice. She was not wearing a black leotard like she was but hers was white.  
  
" Fine." The girl replied as she jumped to the next tree very skilfully. The girl jumped so far that Liana's gym teacher would give her a medal instead of Seto. She was beautiful, that's all Liana thought, compared to hers he looked like the queen of the Nile.  
  
The girl jumped to the next branch with deadly accuracy, she had a medium figure but was a bit thinner than Liana was.  
  
The girl made a final jump before she was eye to eye with Liana. Liana gasped and moved one step back, she would have fallen if the girl had not grabbed her hand.  
  
The girl jumped down and moved towards the fire. Liana stared and cried out, " Don't go too close to the fire, you'll get burned!"  
  
" We shall see about that." The girl murmured as she walked two steps closer to the fire. Here eyes seemed to have changed from blue to a deadly red because of the flames.  
  
The blond haired girl outstretched her hands and closed her eyes as she kneeled down on one knee. Her voice turned very melodious and she started to chant something.  
  
" Fire, hear me forth, I command you to disappear and go to the Shadow Realm and destroy the Reaper."  
  
Liana stared without blinking and watched the fire grow smaller and then finally disappear. The girl gave a grin and moved back towards the window.  
  
She leaped forth and landed with one knee on the ground, she moved with lightning speed and soon was a dot in Liana's vision.  
  
Liana heard a noise from behind her and turned slowly, the maid and Seto were running towards her.  
  
" Liana, how are and what happened to the fire?" Seto asked between deep breaths as eh regained his voice.  
  
" Didn't you see her?" Liana asked surprised at Seto's question.  
  
" See who?" Seto asked with confusion written all over his face.  
  
Liana's POV  
  
How could Seto not have seen the girl who had saved my life, she would be perfect as Seto's girlfriend if he ever wanted one, she was as fast as Seto could ever be and she was as smart as him, and if not, she was smarter.  
  
I decided to ignore Seto and I felt like tearing everyone apart for not seeing her. She was so much like.me? She was the opposite of me, I have black hair.she has blond.  
  
I have green eyes and she has blue and I wore a black leotard while she wore a white one. This is getting too confusing! I cannot take it!  
  
End Of POV  
  
Liana didn't answer Seto back but she just turned around and walked away slowly with an emotionless expression.  
  
Liana took one step at a time as she moved down the stairs, her mind was still on the mysterious girl who had saved her. Liana felt a hint of sadness as she left the mansion quietly.  
  
A shadowed figure was watching her every step of the way, her blond hair blowing in the wind and her sea blue eyes were as light as ever.  
  
" You'll find out who I am very soon." Said the shadowed figure as she jumped down from the branch. " So, how did it go?" Asked Yami as he leaned towards the tree with an apple in his high, he was twirling the apple as though it was a basketball.  
  
" Yami?" What are you doing here asked the blond haired girl.  
  
" Nothing much really, well what has happened?" Asked Yami as he bit into the apple hungrily.  
  
" Well, Liana seems to be handling everything very well." Replied the blond haired girl as she grabbed Yami's apple with lightning speed and bit into it.  
  
" And."  
  
"And, she was quite suspicious of me."  
  
"So."  
  
"So I can't help her answer the question yet."  
  
"Then"  
  
"Then nothing much happened- and why the heck are you starting my sentences?" The blond haired girl then glared at Yami slowly as she threw the apple back to him.  
  
" Typical Yami behaviour indeed." The girl said as she jumped onto the branch and sat down. One leg was outstretched while the other one was bend slightly.  
  
" Will you tell her tomorrow, Hitomi?" Asked Yami as he jumped onto the branch beside Hitomi's.  
  
"No, and leave me in peace will you?" Hitomi replied sourly as she closed her eyes and listened to the woods.  
  
"Fine then." Yami replied as he jumped off the branch and started walking away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Hitomi as she caught up to him. Yami grinned slowly as he started running towards the nearest tree.  
  
" You know how everyone who sees you calls you the Guardian Of the Woods, the Shadow In The Forest and the Speed Demon?" Yami asked as he gave a quick glance towards Hitomi.  
  
"Yeah?" Hitomi asked questioningly.  
  
" Well I'm challenging you to a race.GO!" Yami ran as swift as ever and Hitomi stood there staring for a little while until she finally snapped out of it. " I'm going to kill you!" She yelled as she ran after him.  
  
~In Malik's Room~  
  
Malik stood there as he wore one of the newly bought necklaces. He had bought his birthstone so that it would protect him from evil and it had not failed him yet.  
  
He stood up as he heard the doorbell ring and he was very surprised when he saw Kristy wearing her own birthstone too.  
  
They both looked at each other for a while before being able to snap out of it.  
  
"You wear garnet?" Asked Malik confusedly.  
  
"And you wear Diamond?" Asked Kristy with the same amount of confusion.  
  
"Arrghh!" Both of them yelled in frustration before the door was smashed and both of them went the opposite way.  
  
~ Seto's Mansion~ Seto sat in his desk as he started drinking the coffee Mokuba had made for him, but he did not realize how much sugar he had put into the coffee. Seto finally remembered the evil squirrels and decided that it was time to get revenge.  
  
" Okay Ken, you know what to do?" Asked Seto as he wore his acrobat suit and was ready to do some squirrel killing.  
  
"Yup, throw a walnut at the first squirrel in sight!" Said Ken with a bored expression because he had to say this line more than ten times.  
  
"Good.look there's a squirrel!" Seto yelled as he pointed frantically at the squirrel, which was eating its walnut peacefully before it spotted Seto.  
  
Ken aimed at the squirrel and threw his walnut at it with great speed. The squirrel got hit on the head and it scurried off quickly.  
  
" We won!" Yelled Seto as he jumped into the air.  
  
Liana was walking slowly where Seto was and she had seen Ken throw the walnut and now she was sweat dropping at Seto's very weird victory.  
  
"Ummm.I think Seto needs a bit of time to recuperate and, I better leave now." Said Liana to herself as she ran off quickly, still not believing what had just happened there.  
  
Seto was still very happy about his victory until he finally turned around. There were 100 squirrels with their evil walnuts, and the one Ken had hit seemed to be their leader.what bad luck.  
  
Both Ken and Seto ran for their lives as each of the walnuts hit their body. Later on when everything had past Seto and Ken were sitting under a tree and trying to kill something or somebody.  
  
"The next time we'll bring a net!" Shouted Ken as he stood up and helped Seto up.  
  
"Yes! Mwahaha!" Both of them yelled, they were the only people making noise in the forest and that is why the poor squirrel, which was sleeping had fallen off his tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I just finished watching the episode when Isis told Seto his past and Seto was laughing so evilly that it sent chills down my spine.O_Oo  
  
And I don't believe that they made Malik's voice sound so.MAD SCIENTIST VOICE LIKE!!! It brings tears to my eyes! ;_;  
  
I am soo sorry for not updating my beautiful reviewers it's just that I am only allowed to update like one story every Sunday unless I can sneak and extra one in.  
  
Please review and I love you guys! R&R. ( Pwease review? Pwetty pwease?  
  
~Cherryblossom~ 


	19. The Walnut And The Squirrel

CB: ;_; I am soooo sorry for making you people wait so long, I was busy with my projects, my books, and m-  
  
Malik: And you were busy sleeping, eating muffins, talking on the phone. and did I mention sleeping?  
  
CB: *gets out volleyball and throws it at Malik* and I feel very happy that I updated today so I will say the disclaimer! ^___^ Malik!  
  
Malik: You said 'you' would do the disclaimer!  
  
CB: *gets out fat squirrel and taps foot*  
  
Malik: O_Oo That thing is huuuuuuuge.  
  
Squirrel: *takes huge walnut and launches it at Malik*  
  
Malik: @_@ Stupid. squirrels.  
  
CB: I want to say a special thank you to Kiddi Chi for making me haul my butt over here and write this chapter! ^-^  
  
Malik: And if Kiddi Chi didn't do it! I would have!  
  
CB: ;_; Malik, I never knew you liked this story this much!  
  
Malik: *stares dumbfounded* Of course I don't! I just want to kick you!  
  
CB: Beep! Wrong answer! *Fat squirrel falls on him*  
  
Malik: @_@ Squirrels.are.as.bad.as.stupid.mortal.girls.  
  
CB: Thanks a ton *a ton of oil appears* O_o To Sungirl, Kiddi Chi, Kuria, Yami No Tenshi, ancient-saeki and DixieGoddess! *wheeet* Three cheers for all of you! ^-^ Malik?  
  
Malik: *grumbles* Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray! *Mumbles something about evil CBs*  
  
CB: Disclaimer Malik! ^___^  
  
Malik: Arrghh! Evil lawyers! We haaaaate you! I said it once, and if I say it twice I'm coming directly for your house, and you shall be dead by sunrise! Mwahaha! Yu-gi-oh's mine! Ya hear me? Mine!!!  
  
CB: O_o Umm.take everything he says as the opposite! ^_^o Please read on!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Walnut And the Squirrel  
  
Hitomi grinned as she watched Seto make a fool of himself yet again, he surely did not know how to handle squirrels. Now, she wondered how she would handle a squirrel, not too badly, she thought.  
  
Hitomi reached over for a milk brown walnut and scanned for a bunch of squirrels until she found a very fat one sitting right beside her while eating about eight walnuts. Hitomi stared and sweat dropped as she watched the hungry little squirrel munching on the walnut so happily.  
  
" You know something Hitomi, that squirrel reminds me of you whenever you see four packs of pudding in the fridge." Yelled Yami from underneath the tree as he wore a slight smirk.  
  
Hitomi glared at him and threw the walnut at him instead of the squirrel, but as she had expected, Yami, who was known as the Game King dodged it with no sweat. She cursed herself for her bad luck and searched for another evil walnut to throw at that pathetic little squirrel, which that menacing Yami claimed looked like her.  
  
She found a black hanging right at the top of a branch and she grinned to herself. The unsuspecting Yami was busily looking at his deck. This was perfect. Absolutely, perfect.  
  
With a good hard throw she launched the walnut at him and Yami, being busy examining his cards, moved one step away.  
  
"You knew I was going to throw it at you, didn't you?" She asked surprisingly as she jumped easily off the branch. Yami just kept going through his cards and smirking.  
  
Hitomi considered killing him right at the moment. but if she did who was she supposed to kill afterwards? Supposingly not the dead Yami, and besides would he actually die?  
  
Yami, was not really her brother or anything, they were just good friends and loved mocking each other. She would even mock him of how he liked every girl in the school, and he would just reply matter-of-factly.  
  
" Hey, Yami, did you ask that new History student to play cards with you?" Hitomi asked, as she laughed hard at her own joke.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow and just glared at her for about 2 minutes before answering the question with his usual reply. " I am a pharaoh and I am 5000 years old, I do not ask people out, okay?" Yami said.  
  
Hitomi just stared at him he was so. predictable. Now, anyway, she had to go and find out what Liana was doing and see if she had deliberately killed Seto and given the squirrels a break.  
  
In her mind she could imagine a dead Seto lying on the ground and Liana cheering, behind her little squirrels who 'did not' resemble Hitomi, were also cheering in their squirrel like voices.  
  
Hitomi hurried away as she jumped on a tree branch and sped off. Yami, who had witnessed the whole thing just smiled to himself and mumbled a few words. " If she thinks she doesn't look like a squirrel, I hope she meets a long lost friend of mine. Kuria."  
  
~ At School~  
  
Kristy had finally noticed that Malik's bad luck was fading and they actually started talking to each other. a bit.  
  
He seemed a bit strange lately though. There were very scary looking dead squirrels everywhere. As though Malik claimed the title of 'The Squirrel Killer.'  
  
She found Malik kneeling in front of a flower, staring at it fro over a minute. Kristy approached him slowly and stared at the flower for a while; her eyes were getting blurry until she couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"What's so interesting about this flower Malik?" Asked Kristy as she glanced at him and then back at the flower, which was now gleaming in the sunlight.  
  
" This flower is such a nice target for a kill.don't you think?" Malik said, in a not so Malik voice. Kristy stared at the flower and nodded slowly, pondering his words.  
  
She slowly walked beside him and kissed his cheek softly. Malik was not expecting this and he drew out a golden like object, which was similar to a dagger. Kristy moved back and stared at it.  
  
"M-Malik, what are you doing with t-that thing?" Kristy stuttered as she moved another step back. Malik just smiled in a not very friendly way and put his dagger back in his pocket.  
  
He moved off with his hands in his pockets. The bell slowly rang and they both went inside. Kristy had spent most of her time wondering what was happening and she did not notice the small bird, which had flown inside.  
  
She stared at it and then went back to thinking about Malik. As she moved down the corridor some of the 'cool' girls approached her and looked at her as they tried to hide their laughter.  
  
" Girl, have you grown white hair or something, or what is that white stuff?" Asked a girl who had enough courage to come forth.  
  
Kristy's eyes went big and she let out a bloody scream. She touched her head and let out another yell as she ran into the bathroom and cleaned out the white stuff, which was hanging on her hair.  
  
She muttered something under her breath and started walking home. On the way she noticed Seto.  
  
~ Seto's Mansion~  
  
Seto sat down on his desk as he stared at another one of the cups of coffee Mokuba had so diligently prepared. He looked out the door and saw Mokuba running around back and forth for the 50th time.  
  
He sweat dropped and focused his thoughts back on the cup of coffee. Mokuba came jumping in and stopped for one second as he glanced up at Seto.  
  
"Big brother, don't you like the coffee I made?" Mokuba asked with those cute puppy dog eyes, which always worked on Seto and once again made him look at the cup.  
  
He gulped and drank the whole cup. Mokuba gave him a smile, which stretched from ear to ear and then he was back outside the door, running around for another fifty times.  
  
Seto suddenly felt a weird surge of energy pass through him and he took hold of the phone. " A net, got that, and I'm not joking, I need it to go squirrel hunting." Shouted Seto inside the receiver as he slammed it down and counted the minutes until the van would arrive.  
  
He heard the bell ring and he marched. He grabbed the net out of the man's hands and he ran outside. He searched for a few squirrels and found a very aft one sitting on a branch, while eating ten walnuts. He sweat dropped for the second time as eh climbed up the tree.  
  
Kristy walked by as she noticed Seto's peculiar behaviour. She ran over and watched him unfold the huge net. She glanced up and saw the fat squirrel eating its walnut. 'Another squirrel killer.' She thought as he observed what was going to happen.  
  
Seto hurled the net on the squirrel, and instead of struggling, it kept eating its walnut. Seto hovered over it and stared at it.  
  
The squirrel, as if noticing that he was staring at it took its walnut and threw it at Seto, afterwards it started screaming something in the language of the squirrels.  
  
The force of the blow and the surprise of it caused Seto to go out of balance and he fell down. Kristy ran over to him and helped him up. He looked quite dazed as he shook a bit before having both his feet firmly on the ground.  
  
"Are you trying to kill squirrels like Malik?" Asked Kristy questioningly. Seto looked at her with bewilderment and then he moved one step back.  
  
"Y-you mean Malik is having trouble with these squirrels too, and he's trying to kill them but instead he's killing himself?" Asked Seto slowly as he smiled at the thought of someone else suffering.  
  
Kristy stared at him and a smirk formed on her face. " Well, not exactly. you see, Malik actually 'kills' them!" Kristy exclaimed as tears filled her eyes.  
  
" You mean 'kill', as in die, murder, destroy and obliterate?" Seto asked in amazement as he moved over closer to Kristy, to hear her better.  
  
Kristy glared at him for a second and nodded her head pathetically. She thought that the fall must have scrambled his brain quite a bit.  
  
" Mwahaha! Yes! I've found a killer at last, now I won't need to buy a beaver, to create a dam and over flood the squirrels!" He yelled as he ran into his mansion and launched himself at the phone.  
  
Kristy stared and shook her head unbelievingly. Who said that women were hard to understand, guys were twice as hard to understand.  
  
~ In The Woods~  
  
" I guess I should say sorry to Seto, it was a very dumb quarrel anyway." Said Liana to herself as she looked up at the twinkling stars above.  
  
" I suggest that you don't forgive guys that easily." Said a voice from around Liana. Liana looked around and searched very hard for the keeper of that voice.  
  
" It's you again isn't it?" Liana asked as she remembered the girl who had so heroically saved her. Liana stood up and glanced up at the trees, which were rustling softly to the wind.  
  
" Yes, and don't forgive him, he's a lot like a selfish, spirited, evil, mocking guy I know." Replied the voice.  
  
"Hey!" Yelled another voice from very far away, which seemed to belong to a guy. Liana could hear the mysterious girl giggling after the voice had passed.  
  
" May I see you?" Asked Liana as she held her breath, awaiting the answer. A shadow from the trees appeared and Hitomi jumped down. Her arms were folded across her chest and she wore a cool aloof look.  
  
Both girls stood there gazing at each other for a long while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CB: Cliffy! ^^  
  
Malik: So what?  
  
CB: *gets out giant walnut and kills him* Anyway, ^^ I am very sorry and I hope you guys all forgive me! Pweeeeaaassee! I am sooo sorry! Forgive me! ;_;  
  
Malik: Pathetic.  
  
CB: R&R and keep on smiling! Remember to give a nice kick to Malik for me in your reviews chow! And yeah. this was my longest chappy ever! ^^ 


	20. Explanation Replaced By 20th Chap

CB: *cries* NOW I'M IN GRADE 8 AND MY REVIEWERS ARE STILL WITH ME! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! *Grumbles* I know I'm an idiot and you must hate me like crap! I understand totally!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? O_O So you are an idiot!  
  
CB: -_-" DIE YOU FOOL!!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? @_@ I don't see any fool in here? You're confusing! *Leaves*  
  
CB: YEAH! THANKS SO MUCH KENSHIN! I'm being sarcastic here. O_Oo Now for my thanks to my awesome reviewers!  
  
Sasuke: Hurry it up you chicken.  
  
CB: O_O Sasuke???  
  
Sasuke: Yeah, got a problem with me being here?  
  
CB: ^_^;; Not at all! I'd like to thank Deja*vu!  
  
Sasuke: Let me guess, she thought this was the most boring thing in the world and you're thanking her?  
  
CB: NO! She 'actually' forgave me for being a retarded idiot and not updating and she's very, VERY sweet! Unlike somebody!! *Mumbles*  
  
Sasuke: Yeah, whatever. Next?  
  
CB: O_O I'D LIKE TO THANK KIDDI CHI FOR BEING CONFUSED!!  
  
Sasuke: Figures. confusing idiots have confusing friends.  
  
CB: *whispers* Hey Kiddi Chi, I wouldn't mind a 'bit' if a certain someone would get kicked right now! ^^  
  
Sasuke: *raises an eyebrow* T_T  
  
CB: Anyway!^^ TANKS TO YAMI NOT TENSHI FOR LOOKING OUT FOR MY COMMA PLACEMENT! :P  
  
Sasuke: O_o Okay then.no comment here.  
  
CB: You better not! You don't know what Yami No Tenshi can do! Oh so true girl, oh so true! Die Internet! Die! Actually. don't die! ^^;  
  
Sasuke: Oh, I can tell how she's like by her name.  
  
CB: Yup! LIA! I AM SO SORRY GIRL! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH MY GRADE 8 LIFE I BARELY HAVE TIME FOR UPDATING AND READING! That'll change from now on! I will now have a day and time where I will read the brilliant fan fictions I have been missing out on *cough*yours*cough*! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! LOVE YA!  
  
Sasuke: Seems to me that you've got quite a good friend there.  
  
CB: *nods* Indeed I do! :D Ah.Taylor still doesn't love you to bits? I've got advice!  
  
Sasuke: Yeah, make sure that Taylor's friend loves you and doesn't tie Taylor up so that he could transform into Taylor and get to know your likes and dislikes. Reminds me of Naruto. Anyway, make sure Taylor is Taylor!  
  
CB: *stares* Ye-ah. anyway, don't worry Lia, YOU SHALL WIN IN THE END! MWAHAHA! GO KURIA! YOU RULE GIRL! At last we both know computers are screwed! *Nods head knowingly*  
  
Now Seto dear, why don't you take care of Kuria's computer while she downloads anime videos? *Grins* I LOVE DOING THAT TOO! Your reviews make me laugh! You go girl! Love ya too!  
  
Sasuke: O_o Okay, never hang around with girls.especially those that kill computers, whatever they are.  
  
CB: I LOVE YOU SUNGIRL! YOU'RE THE BEST! We both love to harass Kaiba cause he's so much fun to kill! Hmm. have you heard of something called.being locked up in room with a Barney TV screen? *Wink wink*  
  
Sasuke: I PITY THIS KAIBA GUY! He leads a sad life but hurry up now chicken.  
  
CB: *grumbles* DixieGoddess! *Hugs her* YOU'RE BACK! *Does a 'she's back' dance* Thankies with flowers and chocolates for your review! You're so understanding!  
  
Sasuke: Yeah, whatever, this girl must be crazy.  
  
CB: What did you say? *Almost gets Excalibur out of hilt but decides against it*  
  
Sasuke: O_O Zeze?  
  
CB: Yup! Zeze is very understanding indeed and understands the evilness of. COMPUTERS! DIEEEEEEE!  
  
Sasuke: *nods* Who's your last beautiful reviewer?  
  
CB: Zufu! I'M SO SAD TO MAKE YOU WAIT!! I hope this chapter can pay your wait! I really hope so! Thank you so much for your review! *Hugs*  
  
Sasuke: Girls hug anybody these days. O_o  
  
CB: ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write because aliens control me and write while integrating with me! So there! Go sue the aliens. if you can ever find them!  
  
Chapter 19 - First Meeting  
  
Liana smirked and stretched out an arm, waiting for the mystery girl to stretch her hand out too. She gave her a grin and did so. She shook Liana's hand so vigorously she thought she might just be thrown out of this universe.  
  
" Hey, I'm Hitomi. Nice to meet you!" The girl exclaimed as she smiled to Liana. She jumped back up the tree and waved to her with her final words. "I got to go teach some squirrel killers a lesson now!"  
  
Liana nodded and watched as a shadow jumped from tree to tree, disappearing in the horizon/ Smiling to herself, she knew that there had to be some way to make Seto realize that squirrels aren't that evil at all.  
  
Walking down the road she watched as two kids were chasing a dog around with a stick until they had it cornered. The dog whined as the teenagers approached it smugly. Liana scowled and moved behind the unsuspecting teenagers.  
  
"Ha doggie, guess who's going to die today?" Asked one of the boys as he drew out a knife from his pocket and started sharpening the stick with it. He figured that it would be more fun to kill an animal by launching sticks at it rather than killing it with a knife. Liana was sick of watching this and decided she must take action before something truly horrible happened.  
  
"Hey you morons, why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" She screamed as she laid a hand on the shoulder of each boy. They were shocked and nearly jumped out of their pants but when they saw Liana, they felt like laughing themselves silly.  
  
"You are supposed to teach us a lesson?" Asked the teenager with the black hair sarcastically. Liana gave them a glare and they just smirked at her. The blond took out his knife and the brunette reached for his gun. Liana gulped slightly as she looked at the weapons. Now what would she do? There was no way she could back down from this now and there was no one around that could hear her scream.  
  
She was in a hopeless situation as she watched the boys approach her and corner her. "You'll go first." Said one of the boys as he approached her casually. Liana dodged under his arm and scurried towards the other side. She had a slight chance of running without the boy throwing his spear like stick at her, or shoot her or even throw a knife at her but what would happen to the dog? She couldn't just leave it here to get hurt, why had she risked her life if it would die anyways?  
  
The blond-haired boy took the stick and raised it, looking as though he might crack Liana's skull open any second. In fear she stepped back and slipped on a rock by accident. She fell down on her knees and covered her face with her arms as she watched the stick come down.  
  
One second. two seconds. three seconds. four seconds. where was the bam? Liana peeked out slightly and gasped. A boy with dark brown hair, wearing a long silver-like coat had stopped the attack with one hand.  
  
"Seto." Liana murmured as tears started sliding down her cheeks and she felt like letting out all the pain and agony. She wanted to kill and kick him but she also wanted to hug and kiss him.  
  
"What?" He asked sarcastically as he took his other hand and punched the boy straight in the stomach, sending him flying towards the wall and hitting it with a resounding noise. The brunette looked at him, sweat- dropped and said 'hi,' then he ran away like a monkey.  
  
Liana stood up and brushed the dirt from her pants. She looked up and scowled at Seto as he inspected her. He inspected her as though she was a small child who had just bruised their knee. Liana felt her anger rise to her cheek.  
  
" I could have handled them myself!" Liana exclaimed acidly as she folded her hands in front of her chest and turned herself so that Seto could not see how steamed she was. Seto didn't even glance at her.  
  
"Whatever." He replied amusingly as he started walking back. Liana grumbled and glimpsed the puppy barking around happily. Realizing that he had just been saved. The dog started to run and Liana smirked. At least somebody knew who was the real hero. She opened up her arms and waited for the puppy to lick her face.  
  
Instead the puppy ran past her, and she turned. Looking back she dropped her jaw and watched as the dog jumped around Seto. Seto didn't even notice and kept walking. Liana's temper rose back again and she felt quite humiliated. Especially since a dog favored Seto to her!  
  
" Seto, you moron!" Screamed Liana as Seto hid a small chuckle. Grinning to himself, he knew that his job had been successful. He had angered Liana and he had not realized it would be this easy, but one thing he knew about Lia was that she made friends with only those that could anger her.  
  
~In The Woods~  
  
Hitomi glanced up and found herself staring at a mango high above her. She sweat-dropped. How the heck could a mango grow in the woods? Oh well, a mango is a mango after all. Liana jumped as she reached for the mango and as soon as her fingertips became in contact with the sweet fruit, it moved 4 inched higher.  
  
Hitomi looked up, down, and screamed as she fell to the ground with a huge thud. Grumbling, she stood on her feet and found Yami holding the mango as he leaned against the tree and gazed at her. Somehow though, she didn't feel mad at him. She was too surprised to feel mad. His eyes seemed to gaze into hers for a few seconds, which seemed like eternity and then they broke off.  
  
" What the hell were you doing you idiot!" Was the last scream that was heard in the woods as the birds flew out of the woods and the wind rusted the leaves. A few people who had their honeymoon near the park sweat- dropped and thought that the devil might just be screaming nonsense like it usually does.  
  
"Ya-mi, I want the mango!" Squealed Hitomi as she gave him big puppy dog eyes. Yami sweat-dropped and raised an eyebrow, how could a girl be serious in one second and a total crybaby the next? Must be one of the many mysteries of girls, he thought.  
  
"You want the mango?" He asked questioningly as he glanced at Hitomi. She smiled such a long smile that Yami wondered when her face would freeze like that and then she nodded. Yami grinned and replied smugly.  
  
" Alright, but we'll have to compete for it." He replied smiling. " I want you to run around the world in two minutes." Yami said as he smirked. Hitomi almost fell over and died. Her jaw was wide open and Yami could definitely tell she had brushed her teeth thirty times today; she usually brushed them 25 times.  
  
"W-What?" She stuttered unbelievingly. Yami smiled and repeated the question to her. She yelled and told him that she knew what he had said.  
  
"Oh, so you do understand English?" Yami said as he laughed.  
  
"Yes, I do, mighty pharaoh!" Hitomi replied sarcastically as she gritted her teeth, wondering what it would be like to strangle a certain pharaoh who was 5000 years old. One of the positive things was that the world's population would decrease by one, which was awesome! Were their any negative things? Not at all!  
  
Suddenly Hitomi stopped and turned. She hugged him and Yami almost died of surprise. What the hell was going on? Hitomi smiled and told him that she was grateful that he would give her the mango. Yami arched an eyebrow and waited. Was she really going to go around the world?  
  
"Watch me." Hitomi yelled enthusiastically. She made a line with her foot in front of Yami and walked around him once. Yami smiled and threw her the mango. She grabbed it and munched on it happily.  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
I can't believe that Hitomi knew the answer to that riddle. As everyone knows Egyptians knew the pharaoh as the world. Much like a king is to a country. Therefore walking around me would be like walking around the world once. She could have walked around a picture of god or whatever she believed in but she chose me. Strange.  
  
Well, one thing is that Hitomi should not be underestimated. Her looks are deceiving, and no she isn't actually ugly. She never acts serious but fools around so much that it's hard to believe she didn't run around the earth to get the mango. If she had though, I'm certain she wouldn't yearn for the mango that I had very much since she might have eaten about 100 of them.  
  
~ Seto's Mansion~  
  
" Hey, are you sure that we should buy a beaver, so it could build a dam and then flood the squirrel population?" Asked Seto to Malik as he inspected the beaver's in the pound. He was slightly angered since he had had this crazy idea while drinking Mokuba's hyper coffee.  
  
"For sure." Replied a malicious voice from behind him. 


	21. First Meeting And Cruel Puppy Dogs

CB: *cries* NOW I'M IN GRADE 8 AND MY REVIEWERS ARE STILL WITH ME! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! *Grumbles* I know I'm an idiot and you must hate me like crap! I understand totally!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? O_O So you are an idiot!  
  
CB: -_-" DIE YOU FOOL!!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? @_@ I don't see any fool in here? You're confusing! *Leaves*  
  
CB: YEAH! THANKS SO MUCH KENSHIN! I'm being sarcastic here. O_Oo Now for my thanks to my awesome reviewers!  
  
Sasuke: Hurry it up you chicken.  
  
CB: O_O Sasuke???  
  
Sasuke: Yeah, got a problem with me being here?  
  
CB: ^_^;; Not at all! I'd like to thank Deja*vu!  
  
Sasuke: Let me guess, she thought this was the most boring thing in the world and you're thanking her?  
  
CB: NO! She 'actually' forgave me for being a retarded idiot and not updating and she's very, VERY sweet! Unlike somebody!! *Mumbles*  
  
Sasuke: Yeah, whatever. Next?  
  
CB: O_O I'D LIKE TO THANK KIDDI CHI FOR BEING CONFUSED!!  
  
Sasuke: Figures. confusing idiots have confusing friends.  
  
CB: *whispers* Hey Kiddi Chi, I wouldn't mind a 'bit' if a certain someone would get kicked right now! ^^  
  
Sasuke: *raises an eyebrow* T_T  
  
CB: Anyway!^^ TANKS TO YAMI NOT TENSHI FOR LOOKING OUT FOR MY COMMA PLACEMENT! :P  
  
Sasuke: O_o Okay then.no comment here.  
  
CB: You better not! You don't know what Yami No Tenshi can do! Oh so true girl, oh so true! Die Internet! Die! Actually. don't die! ^^;  
  
Sasuke: Oh, I can tell how she's like by her name.  
  
CB: Yup! LIA! I AM SO SORRY GIRL! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH MY GRADE 8 LIFE I BARELY HAVE TIME FOR UPDATING AND READING! That'll change from now on! I will now have a day and time where I will read the brilliant fan fictions I have been missing out on *cough*yours*cough*! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! LOVE YA!  
  
Sasuke: Seems to me that you've got quite a good friend there.  
  
CB: *nods* Indeed I do! :D Ah.Taylor still doesn't love you to bits? I've got advice!  
  
Sasuke: Yeah, make sure that Taylor's friend loves you and doesn't tie Taylor up so that he could transform into Taylor and get to know your likes and dislikes. Reminds me of Naruto. Anyway, make sure Taylor is Taylor!  
  
CB: *stares* Ye-ah. anyway, don't worry Lia, YOU SHALL WIN IN THE END! MWAHAHA! GO KURIA! YOU RULE GIRL! At last we both know computers are screwed! *Nods head knowingly*  
  
Now Seto dear, why don't you take care of Kuria's computer while she downloads anime videos? *Grins* I LOVE DOING THAT TOO! Your reviews make me laugh! You go girl! Love ya too!  
  
Sasuke: O_o Okay, never hang around with girls.especially those that kill computers, whatever they are.  
  
CB: I LOVE YOU SUNGIRL! YOU'RE THE BEST! We both love to harass Kaiba cause he's so much fun to kill! Hmm. have you heard of something called.being locked up in room with a Barney TV screen? *Wink wink*  
  
Sasuke: I PITY THIS KAIBA GUY! He leads a sad life but hurry up now chicken.  
  
CB: *grumbles* DixieGoddess! *Hugs her* YOU'RE BACK! *Does a 'she's back' dance* Thankies with flowers and chocolates for your review! You're so understanding!  
  
Sasuke: Yeah, whatever, this girl must be crazy.  
  
CB: What did you say? *Almost gets Excalibur out of hilt but decides against it*  
  
Sasuke: O_O Zeze?  
  
CB: Yup! Zeze is very understanding indeed and understands the evilness of. COMPUTERS! DIEEEEEEE!  
  
Sasuke: *nods* Who's your last beautiful reviewer?  
  
CB: Zufu! I'M SO SAD TO MAKE YOU WAIT!! I hope this chapter can pay your wait! I really hope so! Thank you so much for your review! *Hugs*  
  
Sasuke: Girls hug anybody these days. O_o  
  
CB: ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write because aliens control me and write while integrating with me! So there! Go sue the aliens. if you can ever find them!  
  
Chapter 19 - First Meeting  
  
Liana smirked and stretched out an arm, waiting for the mystery girl to stretch her hand out too. She gave her a grin and did so. She shook Liana's hand so vigorously she thought she might just be thrown out of this universe.  
  
" Hey, I'm Hitomi. Nice to meet you!" The girl exclaimed as she smiled to Liana. She jumped back up the tree and waved to her with her final words. "I got to go teach some squirrel killers a lesson now!"  
  
Liana nodded and watched as a shadow jumped from tree to tree, disappearing in the horizon/ Smiling to herself, she knew that there had to be some way to make Seto realize that squirrels aren't that evil at all.  
  
Walking down the road she watched as two kids were chasing a dog around with a stick until they had it cornered. The dog whined as the teenagers approached it smugly. Liana scowled and moved behind the unsuspecting teenagers.  
  
"Ha doggie, guess who's going to die today?" Asked one of the boys as he drew out a knife from his pocket and started sharpening the stick with it. He figured that it would be more fun to kill an animal by launching sticks at it rather than killing it with a knife. Liana was sick of watching this and decided she must take action before something truly horrible happened.  
  
"Hey you morons, why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" She screamed as she laid a hand on the shoulder of each boy. They were shocked and nearly jumped out of their pants but when they saw Liana, they felt like laughing themselves silly.  
  
"You are supposed to teach us a lesson?" Asked the teenager with the black hair sarcastically. Liana gave them a glare and they just smirked at her. The blond took out his knife and the brunette reached for his gun. Liana gulped slightly as she looked at the weapons. Now what would she do? There was no way she could back down from this now and there was no one around that could hear her scream.  
  
She was in a hopeless situation as she watched the boys approach her and corner her. "You'll go first." Said one of the boys as he approached her casually. Liana dodged under his arm and scurried towards the other side. She had a slight chance of running without the boy throwing his spear like stick at her, or shoot her or even throw a knife at her but what would happen to the dog? She couldn't just leave it here to get hurt, why had she risked her life if it would die anyways?  
  
The blond-haired boy took the stick and raised it, looking as though he might crack Liana's skull open any second. In fear she stepped back and slipped on a rock by accident. She fell down on her knees and covered her face with her arms as she watched the stick come down.  
  
One second. two seconds. three seconds. four seconds. where was the bam? Liana peeked out slightly and gasped. A boy with dark brown hair, wearing a long silver-like coat had stopped the attack with one hand.  
  
"Seto." Liana murmured as tears started sliding down her cheeks and she felt like letting out all the pain and agony. She wanted to kill and kick him but she also wanted to hug and kiss him.  
  
"What?" He asked sarcastically as he took his other hand and punched the boy straight in the stomach, sending him flying towards the wall and hitting it with a resounding noise. The brunette looked at him, sweat- dropped and said 'hi,' then he ran away like a monkey.  
  
Liana stood up and brushed the dirt from her pants. She looked up and scowled at Seto as he inspected her. He inspected her as though she was a small child who had just bruised their knee. Liana felt her anger rise to her cheek.  
  
" I could have handled them myself!" Liana exclaimed acidly as she folded her hands in front of her chest and turned herself so that Seto could not see how steamed she was. Seto didn't even glance at her.  
  
"Whatever." He replied amusingly as he started walking back. Liana grumbled and glimpsed the puppy barking around happily. Realizing that he had just been saved. The dog started to run and Liana smirked. At least somebody knew who was the real hero. She opened up her arms and waited for the puppy to lick her face.  
  
Instead the puppy ran past her, and she turned. Looking back she dropped her jaw and watched as the dog jumped around Seto. Seto didn't even notice and kept walking. Liana's temper rose back again and she felt quite humiliated. Especially since a dog favored Seto to her!  
  
" Seto, you moron!" Screamed Liana as Seto hid a small chuckle. Grinning to himself, he knew that his job had been successful. He had angered Liana and he had not realized it would be this easy, but one thing he knew about Lia was that she made friends with only those that could anger her.  
  
~In The Woods~  
  
Hitomi glanced up and found herself staring at a mango high above her. She sweat-dropped. How the heck could a mango grow in the woods? Oh well, a mango is a mango after all. Liana jumped as she reached for the mango and as soon as her fingertips became in contact with the sweet fruit, it moved 4 inched higher.  
  
Hitomi looked up, down, and screamed as she fell to the ground with a huge thud. Grumbling, she stood on her feet and found Yami holding the mango as he leaned against the tree and gazed at her. Somehow though, she didn't feel mad at him. She was too surprised to feel mad. His eyes seemed to gaze into hers for a few seconds, which seemed like eternity and then they broke off.  
  
" What the hell were you doing you idiot!" Was the last scream that was heard in the woods as the birds flew out of the woods and the wind rusted the leaves. A few people who had their honeymoon near the park sweat- dropped and thought that the devil might just be screaming nonsense like it usually does.  
  
"Ya-mi, I want the mango!" Squealed Hitomi as she gave him big puppy dog eyes. Yami sweat-dropped and raised an eyebrow, how could a girl be serious in one second and a total crybaby the next? Must be one of the many mysteries of girls, he thought.  
  
"You want the mango?" He asked questioningly as he glanced at Hitomi. She smiled such a long smile that Yami wondered when her face would freeze like that and then she nodded. Yami grinned and replied smugly.  
  
" Alright, but we'll have to compete for it." He replied smiling. " I want you to run around the world in two minutes." Yami said as he smirked. Hitomi almost fell over and died. Her jaw was wide open and Yami could definitely tell she had brushed her teeth thirty times today; she usually brushed them 25 times.  
  
"W-What?" She stuttered unbelievingly. Yami smiled and repeated the question to her. She yelled and told him that she knew what he had said.  
  
"Oh, so you do understand English?" Yami said as he laughed.  
  
"Yes, I do, mighty pharaoh!" Hitomi replied sarcastically as she gritted her teeth, wondering what it would be like to strangle a certain pharaoh who was 5000 years old. One of the positive things was that the world's population would decrease by one, which was awesome! Were their any negative things? Not at all!  
  
Suddenly Hitomi stopped and turned. She hugged him and Yami almost died of surprise. What the hell was going on? Hitomi smiled and told him that she was grateful that he would give her the mango. Yami arched an eyebrow and waited. Was she really going to go around the world?  
  
"Watch me." Hitomi yelled enthusiastically. She made a line with her foot in front of Yami and walked around him once. Yami smiled and threw her the mango. She grabbed it and munched on it happily.  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
I can't believe that Hitomi knew the answer to that riddle. As everyone knows Egyptians knew the pharaoh as the world. Much like a king is to a country. Therefore walking around me would be like walking around the world once. She could have walked around a picture of god or whatever she believed in but she chose me. Strange.  
  
Well, one thing is that Hitomi should not be underestimated. Her looks are deceiving, and no she isn't actually ugly. She never acts serious but fools around so much that it's hard to believe she didn't run around the earth to get the mango. If she had though, I'm certain she wouldn't yearn for the mango that I had very much since she might have eaten about 100 of them.  
  
~ Seto's Mansion~  
  
" Hey, are you sure that we should buy a beaver, so it could build a dam and then flood the squirrel population?" Asked Seto to Malik as he inspected the beaver's in the pound. He was slightly angered since he had had this crazy idea while drinking Mokuba's hyper coffee.  
  
"For sure." Replied a malicious voice from behind him. 


End file.
